Sólo un Juego
by Ranpichan
Summary: Un magnate informático necesita robarle una idea revolucionaria a su sobrina, así que contacta con los mejores extractores de ideas. Esta historia tendrá varios capítulos. Las expresiones son del español de España.
1. Chapter 1

1

Verano. El sol le quemaba despiadadamente la cabeza y hacía que le doliese. Se pasó la mano por el pelo...estaba ardiendo, quemaba, y la gomina se le había resecado tanto que su peinado parecía estar esculpido sobre su cabeza. Se planteó si debería comenzar a usar esas boinas que se estaban llevando tanto, solo por no quemarse la cabeza más veces. Aunque la idea de sustituir aquel tostamiento por la posibilidad de acabar con la cabeza sudada y una ridícula marca en la frente no le agradaba, precisamente.

Dejó de pensar en sus cosas cuando localizó la dirección que le habían indicado por teléfono. Echó una ojeada a su reloj: llegaba con 20 minutos de antelación. La llamada de teléfono le había dado unas instrucciones específicas. A la hora acordada, la puerta se abriría sola, no debía intentar entrar antes. Si se retrasaba más de 5 minutos perdería automáticamente el trabajo. Jugueteó con el dado que llevaba guardado en su pantalón; todo estaba bien.

Aquellas normas no tenían mucho sentido, pero él se lo tomó con naturalidad. Los clientes pedían cosas muy raras para proteger su privacidad. Utilizaba intermediarios, asistentes, comunicados confidenciales, llamadas de teléfono, a menudo con voces distorsionadas, hacían lo que fuese. Pero trabajos como esos, resultaban bastante sencillos de guardar en secreto. La gente normal ni siquiera se imaginaba que entrar en los sueños ajenos fuera posible.

Pensando de nuevo en la privacidad del cliente, localizó un banco a la sombra desde donde se podía ver bien la puerta y se sentó a esperar. Sacó el dado de su bolsillo y se entretuvo mirándolo mientras le daba vueltas entre sus dedos.

-Qué haces tú aquí? -Se asustó. La pregunta, formulada de otro modo, hubiese resultado incluso agresiva, pero aquella voz demostraba sorpresa e incluso algo de felicidad.

-Dom! También te... -guardó diligentemente su dado - también te han llamado a tí?

-Ya ves... entonces, no sabrás si va a venir alguien más, verdad?

-No tengo ni idea. Tampoco sé en que consistirá este trabajo. Te han dado detalles a tí?

-No, nada. -Cruzó los brazos con resignación y miró con el ceño fruncido a la puerta. Alzó una ceja y se sentó al lado de su compañero. -Pues a esperar.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

-Has... has sabido algo de los demás? Durante este tiempo, desde que hicimos el trabajo de Saito, no..

-Bueno.. Yusuf se volvió a su casa en Mombasa, tiene un negocio que dirigir. Tu amiguito Eames -recibió una mirada punzante como respuesta; Cobb se sonrió- debe de estar por Las Vegas o algún sitio de estos haciendo alguna cosa de esas de imitaciones o algo, o gastandose el dinero en casinos, vete tú a saber. Luego, mi suegro me ha contado que Ariadne ha seguido estudiando y que ha tenido muy buenas notas. Pero como ahora es verano, estará en cualquier sitio, de vacaciones. Qué suerte tienen estos estudiantes...

-Ella es muy brillante

-Eh? si, muy inteligente. No sé que hubiera sido de todos nosotros de no haber sido por ella.

-Estaríamos jodidos. - Volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo para restar importancia a asunto. Ya no quemaba como antes; aplastó un par de mechones con los dedos, para ver si cedía un poco la gomina endurecida. Poco despues de algunos crujidos sordos, notó polvillo en sus dedos, y paró con cara de precupación. Carraspeó.

-Aún quedan diez minutos.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, mirando al frente. La calle estaba bastante vacía. En el tiempo que llevaban ahí, no había pasado ni un peatón más. De cuando en cuando se oía el sonido de algun coche rodar en alguna calle cercana. Ruido de pajaros, y un inquietante cantar de cigarras. Sólo eso. Echaban miradas furtivas a la fachada del edificio pero tampoco parecía haber nadie asomado a las ventanas. El calor empezaba a agobiarles. De verdad aquella espera era necesaria?

Cuando faltaban apenas un par de minutos los dos alzaron sus muñecas al unísono para comprobar la cuenta atrás en sus respectivos relojes. Finalmente, en el preciso momento en que el segundero llegaba a las doce, escucharon un crujido proviniente de la puerta donde les habían citado. Se miraron y asintieron antes de entrar.

No había nadie esperando tras la puerta. Se encontraron directamente en el amplio salón de una casa amueblada de forma minimalista, tirando más bien a futurista. Igual que en las revistas de decoración. Espacios amplios, pulcros, los cuadros, expresionistas, colocados de forma estudiada. Sin embargo todo aquello tenía un aire artificial que robaba cualquier calor humano que pudiese existir dentro de esa casa. Cobb no pudo evitar mirar con recelo a su compañero, que lo estaba mirando todo con ojos brillantes, y fascinación contenida.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto -respondió rápidamente tras recibir un codazo. -En serio, a mi no me mires.-continuó mirando alrededor con creciente curiosidad.

Cobb avanzó hasta una mesa demasiado pulida, mientras Arthur no miraba, y giró su peonza disimuladamente. Se cayó enseguida. Probo otra vez mas. Igual. Suspiró y se guardó su tótem en el bolsillo. Disimuló con una tos, y giró hacia la inmensidad de la estancia, ponendo un brazo en jarras.

-Hay alguien ahí? No tenemos todo el día. -En su voz se notaba su impaciencia y creciente desdén.

-Pasen, por favor! -La voz provenía desde detrás de una puerta corredera, de solida madera oscura, dificil de distinguir a simple vista.

Se acercaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió automáticamente. Aunque era algo inesperado, esta vez los dos expresaron un cierto mosqueo. Delante de ellos había otra enorme sala, con las paredes forradas de librerías, y un escritorio al fondo, frente a la ventana. Como era de esperar en tal situación, la silla del escritorio, que más bien, era un sillón de cuero, estaba girada hacia la ventana. Ambos se miraron; opinaban lo mismo. Aquel señor intentaba impresionarles. Era otra de esas reacciones típicas cuando el cliente era muy rico. Sólo que, cuando un trabajo empezaba de aquella manera, en un 99% de las ocasiones era una mala señal.

Arthur escondió sus intenciones de reirse en alto tras una sonrisa, con los labios apretados. Pronto volvió a mirar al frente y mantuvo la compostura; tiró del borde de su chaqueta y recolocó el cuello de su camisa.

-Vamos -su voz era casi inperceptible

Avanzaron por el alargado despacho. Conforme se acercaban al escritorio, el efecto de contraluz perdía su fuerza y podían distinguir las cosas que había en él: al menos cuatro pantallas planas, un par de teclados, algo que parecía un marco digital, un portatil cerrado, otro abierto, un netbook, un pad digital, y unos cuantos smartphones, que parecían iguales. Cuanto más se acercaban mejor podían escuchar el discreto zumbido de toda la equipación funcionando. Aquella persona, sin duda era una obsesa de la informática. Era algo que valía la pena tener en cuenta.

Al fin llegaron al escritorio, pero a pesar de que era obvio, por el sonido de sus pasos, que ya estaban ahí, no hubo reacción por parte del cliente. Cobb dio unos golpecitos en una caja metálica que servía de embellecedor, al ocultar todo el cableado. Hizo falta otro intento. En su cara comenzó a notarse su impaciencia. Finalmente, el sillón se giró lánguidamente, y ahí sentado, estaba el cliente, golpeando entre sí las puntas de sus dedos. Era un hombre de mediana edad. Su pelo largo, que presumiblemente fue oscuro en algún momento, pero una gran cantidad de canas lo hacía parecer gris, estaba recogido en una tirante coleta en la nuca. Llevaba un traje completamente negro, la única nota de color la daban las rayas blancas de su corbata.

Miró a ambos con curiosidad, como si esperara alguna reacción de ellos, pero no dijo nada. Aquel silencio era demasiado incómodo. Cobb empezó a perder visiblemente la pacienia, y Arthur intentaba suavizar su cara de poker, para no dejar de parecer amable. Carraspeó como medida de emergencia. Al fin, el cliente puso una cara que mostraba un tanto de decepción, y no fue hasta entonces cuando se levantó de su sillón para darles la mano.

-Buenas tardes, señores. Soy Stephan Walls... -hizo una pausa para dramática. Cobb asintió, Arthur fingió sorpresa y dijo "Oh..." antes de estrechar la mano. -Como sabrán, soy el dueño y fundador de Ubercorp.

-Los creadores de la Neoningen y el Sistema operativo Pasokon, correcto?

-Así es, todo eso ha sido creación mía. La gente me debe muchas cosas.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto... -tos.

-Podríamos saber cuál es el trabajo que quiere proponernos? -la pregunta funcionó como un par de tijeras invisibles

-Hum... -otra vez, una expresión disgustada. Aquel hombre parecía estar malacostumbrado a la gente impresionable. -Necesito una extracción sencilla, nada más.

-Muy bien

-El sujeto... es esta chica... -El señor Walls se inclinó hacia una de las pantallas, e hizo click con un ratón inalámbrico. Una gran multicopiadora que parecía camuflada contra la ventana, se puso en funcionamiento y comenzó a imprimir a gran velocidad. Tras unos momentos de silencio invadidos solo por el sonido de la máquina, tuvieron impresas dos copias de un dossier, que de paso, venian ya grapadas. El cliente entregó una copia a cada uno, y ellos comenzaron a hojearlas al instante.

-Es una adolescente...

-Sí, es mi sobrina.

-No resultaría más fácil hablarlo con ella?

-No, ella no me lo diría nunca. Es... un poco reservada y además ella lo protege muy celosamente. Quiere usar esa idea en el futuro, porque resolvería de un plumazo su vida laboral... -se rió ante la ingenuidad de su sobrina - se imaginan... estos jovenes no quieren ni trabajar. -Recibió miradas furtivas de ambos - Si consigo ya esa idea, podré adelantarme a todo el mundo y sería una revolución tecnológica a escala mundial. Por eso, es tan valiosa.

-De acuerdo... -Arthur leía extractos el dossier con seriedad. Lo que les estaba pidiendo el cliente no le hacía mucha gracia, pero los clientes pedían cosas de toda índole y el no podía permitirse el lujo de cuestionarse su moralidad.

-Tal vez les cueste un poco acceder a ella -prosiguió Walls - pero confío en sus habilidades. La idea se relaciona con un dispositivo que revolucionaría el ocio y las telecomunicaciones. En principio les concedo dos semanas, pero conociendo a mi sobrina, les puedo dar otra semana más si hiciese falta.

-Me parece muy bien

-Aquí tienen una suma de dinero que podría cubrir los gastos iniciales, y tambien parte de sus honorarios. No está todo lo que mencioné por teléfono. Si se uniese alguien más a su equipo tambien liquidaría la parte proporcional a los demás miembros. -Walls sacó un maletín de debajo de su escritorio. Contenía varios tacos ordenados de billetes, y un sobre con varias copias del contrato. Después de enseñarles el contenido, lo dejó abierto a un lado del escritorio y dejó dos copias listas para ser firmadas.

Hubo otro silencio. Ellos no se esperaban que les diesen todo tan atado desde un principio, así que se sentían un poco descolocados. Dentro de sus bolsillos comprobaron compulsivamente sus tótems. Pero comprobarlos desde dentro del bolsillo no valía mucho la pena.

-Ah, si... -El cliente cogió dos de los teléfonos que había sobre el escritorio y dio uno a cada uno- Estos son nuestros últimos modelos. Vienen libres. Están preprogramados para ponerles en contacto conmigo mediante marcación por voz. Solo tienen que decir "Walls" y..

-Si, si..

-Si completan el trabajo correctamente también serán suyos. Son caros. -Buscó sus inexistentes reacciones, y se apoyó sobre el escritorio.- Entonces, puedo contar con ustedes?

Los compañeros se miraron unos instantes. Una extración, normalmente, era sencilla. Y si la víctima era un adolescente, sería presumiblemente fácil.

-Yo acepto. Tú, Cobb?

-De acuerdo, lo haremos.

-Genial. -Al fin la sonrisa del cliente no parecía forzada. -Entonces, firmen aquí, y aquí -esperó a que lo hubiesen hecho. -Dentro de dos días espero su llamada, con sus primeras conclusiones. Les pido que por favor me mantengan informado en todo momento.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo.

-No me equivoco con ustedes, verdad?

-Puede confiar en nosotros.

-Genial, genial. Ahora si me disculpan, necesito que se vayan. Ha sido todo un placer -Volvió a estrechar las manos a los dos.

-Un placer.

-Espere nuestras noticias.

-Se olvidan del maletín.

-Ah, si, el maletín. -Arthur lo recogió despues de que el cliente metiese dentro las copias de los contratos firmados y lo hubiese cerrado; tras cojerlo firmemente del asa, saludó con otra sonrisa.

-Adios señores

-Adios.

No dijeron ni una palabra más hasta que estuvieron bien lejos del edificio, y entraron en una cafetería. El sol estaba desapareciendo, pero el calor no se iba. El cambio de temperatura entre ambientes les dejaba un poco mareados. Se sentaron en una mesa y una camarera se acercó amablemente y les preguntó lo que querían con una gran sonrisa.

-Quiero un Earl Grey con leche, por favor.

-Yo, Un café con leche, corto de café, por favor.

Esperaron a ser servidos para comenzar a discutir sobre el tema. Cobb sacó su copia del dossier y la colocó sobre la mesa, para que los dos pudieran verla. Arthur dio unas cuantas vueltas a su té y aplastó la bolsa de infusión antes de ponerse a leer.

-Claire Walls, 16 años y medio, cumplirá los 17 en Septiembre. Hija única... Buenas notas hasta los 14 años, luego se ha mantenido en aprobados simples. No se le conocen amigos?

-Será que su tío no la conocerá bien...

-Ésto está redactado por un detective. Además, si su tío no puede sacarle una cosa como esta... dudo que se haya molestado en comprobarlo.

-Nos fiaremos, vale? Por las fotos... no parece el tipo de chica que tenga pocos amigos, es bastante adorable.  
-Yo diría que estas fotos son viejas.

-Porqué lo dices? No la hemos visto en persona  
-Crees que esto es una chica de 16 años? -señaló una foto de una chica rubia con gafas de pasta y aparato en los dientes. Ciertamente, la chica en la foto parecía tener solo unos 12 o 13 años.

Cobb lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-Mecagüenlaleche... -murmuró. Arthur rebuscó en los pies de página del dossier una fecha de confección, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Cuando la encontró puso cara de disgusto.

-Es de este año, de hace solo un mes... así que no tenemos fotos recientes. Genial.

-Cómo puede ser que no hayan fotos de ella? Es una adolescente, no sale?

-Quién sabe... -continuó leyendo a toda velocidad, y pasando páginas. -Mira, aquí dice que después de que sus notas bajasen dejó de ir al instituto.

-En serio?

-Léelo. Ahora su educación se basa en profesores particulares. La familia es rica, así que pueden permitirse uno por asignatura.

-Joder... Viene quienes son esos profesores?  
-Aquí hay una relación de nombres, asignaturas y antigüedad. -deslizó un dedo por la lista. -Mira, éste solo llevaba dos semanas cuando se confeccionó el dossier. Profesor de... Arte dramático...?

-Arte Dramático? Acaso necesita esa asignatura un estudiante normal?

-Caprichos... parece que es el primer año que recibe estas clases.

-Cómo se llama el profesor? -Sorbió de su café con bastante tranquilidad.

-No te lo vas a creer...

Apuraron sus bebidas y salieron corriendo, después de dejar la paga sobre la mesa. Cobb sacó su teléfono móvil.

-Odio que el cliente me oculte detalles.


	2. Chapter 2

2

*Tap-tap-tap!* Tras el golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta, el sonido de la música en el interior de la habitación cesó por completo. Se podía escuchar un cierto movimiento y unos pasos apresurándose a la puerta. El inconfundible sonido del visor de la mirilla abriendose. Al fin hubo una pausa. El cerrojo se abrió, y la puerta se abrió con un discreto movimiento continuo. El inquilino de la habitación se quedó mirando con estupefacción a sus dos visitantes, uno de los cuales, sonreía con satisfacción al ver confirmadas sus sospechas.  
-...Vaya! -dijo al fin -Supuse que esto sería cuestión de tiempo, pero... vaya!  
-No tienes nada mejor que decir?  
-Um.. tal vez... Qué tal amigos? Has estado bien, "cariño"?  
-Cállate...  
-Sí, yo también. -Sonrió con malicia, y se quitó las gafas sin graduación que por alguna razón llevaba puestas.  
-Ya.. ya... -El rubio intentaba sonar conciliador.  
-Pero porqué estás tú involucrado en ésto?  
-Basta, seguro que Eames no tiene la culpa de nada. Tal vez es algo que se le pasó por alto a Walls. Me equivoco?  
-Bah!, La verdad, creo que Walls ni siquiera sabe a que me dedico en realidad. Creo que no se imagina que trabajamos juntos, no creo ni que se haya molestado en investigar mucho más.  
-Cómo?  
-No resulta obvio? -Arthur le miraba con desconfianza, sin embargo Cobb estaba muy relajado. -Tal vez no sea tan obvio... Bueno, pasad! No os quedéis ahí fuera, con el calor que hace.

Parecía que llevaba viviendo bastante tiempo en aquella habitación de motel. Las cosas estaban ordenadas, pero se notaba que lo habían hecho a toda prisa, para que la estancia resultase "decente" ante la inminente visita. Sobre el escritorio, con el flexo aún encendido, se podían ver libros de teatro clásico internacional, y un par de cuadernos, uno aún abierto, donde posiblemente había estado escribiendo. Eames se sentó sobre la cama, frente al escritorio, y dio palmaditas a su lado invitando a que se sentase alguien más. Arthur le miró receloso y arrastró la silla del escritorio, para sentarse a horcajadas. Fue Cobb quien se sentó al lado de Eames, que miraba al engominado con expresión divertida.  
-Veenga, no te enfades! Eres un estirado, sabes? -No recibió respuesta.

-Cuéntanos  
-Sobre qué?  
-La razón por la cual estás relacionado con el cliente  
-A ver...Ahora es también vuestro cliente?  
-Sí  
-Pues veréis... hará cosa de mes y medio, o dos meses, este tipo raro, Walls, contactó conmigo.  
-Pero, para que te colases en el subconsciente de su sobrina?  
-No, no, nada que ver. Todo ocurrió de forma accidental. Estábamos en Vegas, ya sabéis, yo me hago pasar por un ilusionista y tal... el caso es que me pilló intentando mangarle la cartera. Pero, no se, debí de caerle bien o algo.  
-Cómo?  
-No me lo explico, pero decidió no llamar a seguridad y llevó con el a un espacio privado. Cuando me temía cualquier cosa, me dijo que necesitaba a alguien para un trabajo, que yo sería idóneo, porque yo había estado a punto de engañarle por completo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me empezó a soltar la historia de su sobrina y que lo que quería, era sonsacarle la idea esa, del asunto tecnológico y esas cosas.  
-Pero cómo has acabado de profesor particular?  
-Eh? Sabéis todos los detalles?  
-No, sólo hasta donde cubre el Dossier  
-Dossier?

Cobb abrió su bolsa, y sacó una de las dos copias. Cuando Eames estaba a punto de cogerla, Arthur alargó el brazo y acabó recibiéndola él. Con una gran sonrisa de superioridad buscó entre las páginas y lo abrió por una en concreto, aquella que mostraba el resumen del expediente académico y la relación de profesores particulares, y se la mostró a su compañero.  
-Vaya vaya, esto es nuevo...  
-Pero entonces, dices que Walls no sabe que te dedicas a entrar en los sueños ajenos? En serio?  
-No puedo creer que sea una coincidencia que nos haya llamado precisamente a nosotros para el trabajo.  
-Que haya recurrido a la intrusión en sueños tal vez haya sido culpa mía.  
-Pero entonces, se lo has dicho, o no?  
-No, a ver, veréis. Des...pués del primer mes, yo no había podido obtener resultados con el plan de Walls.  
-Y cual era su plan?  
-Resumiendo... Walls convenció a su hermano de que la niña necesitaba una "actividad extraescolar" que la ayudase a superar la etapa que estaba pasando, rollos psicológicos de esos.  
-Ajá...  
-Así que me presentó a mí como un respetado-pero-poco-conocido director de teatro o algo por el estilo, para que le diese clases a la chica. Ellos aceptaron enseguida, porque la tienen muy mimada. Lo bueno es que me pagan los padres de la cría y a parte también me paga Walls. No es todo un chollo?  
-Y?  
-Vaya, qué impaciente eres  
-Tenemos sólo día y medio para comenzar en serio, Eames... -dijo con un poco de aspereza.  
-Vale. Pues que después de un mes, nada. Se supone que con esto del Arte dramático debería ser fácil sonsacarle cosas. Se supone, que con los ejercicios para mejorar la inhibición y esas chorradas, ella soltaría prenda. Pero, hablando en plata, la cría es una amargada. En todo el tiempo que llevo dándole clases, le habré sacado unas 5 palabras fuera de contexto, y eran monosílabos. Es.. increíble! solo le importa la teoría, y nada más. En verdad de su redimiento no tengo queja, pero, por dios... "es como hacer reir a Arthur" -dijo en voz baja, cubriéndose la boca con los nudillos.  
-Eh?  
-Nada, nada, continúa.  
-Entonces, como Walls se estaba poniendo impaciente con el asunto, le pedí más tiempo y de paso se lo le dejé caer... pero no le dije que yo había trabajado en eso... -se quedó callado mirando al suelo, con cara de arrepentimiento.  
-Hm... eso no aclara nada.  
-Pero al menos sabemos porqué está él en el asunto.  
-Ves? eres un negativo, tío.

Se quedaron en silencio. Arthur dejó colgando sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla, jugueteando inconscientemente a agitar las hojas que componían el famoso Dossier.  
-Me lo puedes dejar ver?  
-Oh, por supuesto.  
-Ya que no puedo hacer mucho más como profesor particular, si vas a meteros en su pequeña mente retorcida me gustaría colaborar con vosotros. Os parece bien, no?  
-Tú has tenido contacto con ella, así que creo que si que estaría bien.  
-Pues sí.

Eames leyó por encima bastantes cosas del cuadernillo, mientras sus amigos esperaban en silencio. Lo repasó por completo un par de veces, y resopló.  
-Podría quedarme con esto?  
-Aún tenemos otra copia...  
-Sí, que se lo quede.  
-Voy a revisar esto, a ver si de verdad contiene información relevante, o si es solo otra página de wikipedia más. -Arthur se sonrió, y escondió la cara en el hueco de su brazo sobre el respaldo.  
-Puedo contar contigo como mi infiltrado, verdad? -dijo tras volver a la seriedad  
-Por supuesto. Somos un equipo, verdad?  
-Da gusto volver a ponerse en marcha -Estiró la mano y la estrechó con la de su compañero. Cobb agarró por la espalda a Eames y le dió un par de palmadas en el hombro.  
-Eso es!  
-Sin embargo, hay alguien más que pueda servir para sacar más información?  
-Eso, déjamelo ver a mi.. mañana tengo clase con ella. Tal vez llegando con tiempo... mañana os digo, ok?  
-Muy bien. Aún guardas mi número, verdad?  
-Que cosas tienes, yo nunca borraría tu número, cielo.  
-Aaagh -echó la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó el respaldo. Eames no pudo reprimir una carcajada, mientras que su compañero de asiento se reía por lo bajo.  
-Creo que por ahora es suficiente. no?  
-Si. Mañana, las clases acaban a las 12, al mediodía. Tenéis la dirección de la mansión, podéis buscarme allí. Si por alguna razón me retraso, os avisaré pero no creo que pase nada.

Cobb se levantó y estiró sus pantalones. Arthur le miró y se levantó, pasando la pierna de forma ágil sobre el respaldo.  
-De verdad puedes hacer esas cosas con esa ropa? No te aprieta ni nada?  
-Práctica.  
-Oh...  
-Entonces, nos vemos mañana, no?  
-Si. Dejadme que os acompañe hasta la puerta.  
-Tengo muchas ganas de que esto comience en serio.

**-8-8-8-**

Eames se desperezó en la silla. Había leído la información que había sobre Claire en esas páginas al menos un par de veces, y se sentía embotado. Tenía que ir a darle clase, así que necesitaba prepararse mucho antes, si quería hacer todo lo que tenía pensado. Se pasó una mano por la cara y miró al techo, respirando lentamente, antes de decidirse a levantarse para ir a la ducha.

Llegó una hora antes, deliberadamente. La asistenta de la casa se llevó un susto cuando le vio entrando por la cocina, pero enseguida se calmó y bajó los ojos con rubor.  
-Buenos días, profesor.  
-Oh, buenos días Oriana, estás aquí!... Va todo bien?  
-Si, ando bien, hoy hay poco trabajo -Los nervios y su acento hispano la hacían aprecer tremendamente adorable; él sonrió con amabilidad. -No llega hoy muy pronto?  
-Ah si? -Fingió mirar su reloj - oh! es cierto, tal vez me haya despistado, ya sabes, un día trabajas aquí a esta hora, el otro allí y allá... En fin, crees que la princesita se enfadaría mucho si subo ya ahí arriba?  
-Ay... no sé... Tal vez este ocupada, tal vez no... cuando subí limpiando el pasillo no escuché nada. Ahí estará, tranquila.  
-No pasaría nada malo por subir ahora, pero.. sus padres no están en casa?  
-Salieron... Ah, si, y la profesora de Ciencias Sociales no vino hoy. No ve que se indispuso?  
-Entonces nadie más ha venido a darle clase hoy?  
-Nada, sólo usted...

Él ensombreció un poco su expresión y se recolocó las gafas con un solo dedo. Se quedó mirando a la asistenta.  
-Oye, Oriana... llevo un tiempo trabajando aquí, pero no he hablado nunca contigo, en serio. Casi no nos conocemos! -Ella se ruborizó al extremo y apachurró la bolsa de verduras que llevaba en sus manos contra la mesa de la cocina, intentando aplacar sus nervios. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había estropeado el contenido.  
-Pero...  
-Hey, no te voy a hacer perder tiempo, yo he llegado demasiado pronto, me has dicho que tienes poco que hacer, no están los dueños... no hacemos nada malo por sólo hablar, verdad? -Avanzó hasta ella y se apoyó a su lado en la encimera, mirándola directamente. Ella se quedó fascinada, con la boca abierta. Tras dudar unos instantes, con un suave movimiento, el reposó su mano bajo su mentón y le cerro la boca. Tras eso cruzó los brazos.  
-Híjole... -dijo ella en su idioma  
-Verdad que no sabes como me llamo? O cómo se llaman los demás profesores que vienen? -Ella negó nerviosamente. -Estás nerviosa? -Se apartó un poco e ella para darla más espacio, y se limitó a flexionar los brazos sobre la mesa. La hispana, exhaló aliviada.  
-Lo siento, lo siento, no se qué me pasó...  
-No hace falta que te disculpes, tal vez me he pasado un poco -Intentaba resultar encantador, pero en verdad la estaba poniendo a prueba -Venga, vamos a comenzar con buen pie. "Hola, me llamo Mark Lenders, encantado". -Extendió su mano. Ella se la estrechó -Tal vez me hayas visto antes, soy el profesor de Arte Dramático de la chica que vive aquí, Claire Walls, la conoces? Tal vez, pero es imposible sacarle una frase completa. Con ella me aburro. - La presentación acabó de forma tan rara, y con tanta naturalidad que Oriana se echó a reir de forma tonta. Al fin estaba relajada.

-Bien? -Ella asintió.  
-Es una niña bien oscura, verdad? -Añadió ella.  
-Muy rara  
-Pues fíjese que hace un par de años no era así. Era bien.. alegre, siempe haciendo chistes. Así es como la conocí, cuando entré a trabajar a la casa. Pero derrepente, en menos de una semana cambió por completo, se tiñó el pelo y ya dijo que no quería salir. Ahora ya no sale de su alcoba ni para comer... casi debo pedir cita para limpiar...  
-Pero, si la conoces desde hace tanto tiempo, no hablas con ella a menudo? Porque... buf...-se llevó la mano a la frente y se rascó de forma casual -es que necesito conocerla más a fondo. No es personal, es por trabajo. Para poder avanzar en teoría necesito que ella se abra, que me cuente como se siente, su forma de ver las cosas. Si no lo logro, tendré que dejar de darla clases, no puede ser de otra manera  
-Ay, no diga eso! No se vaya!...  
-Gracias, pero hago lo que puedo, y si no me deja hacer mi trabajo, me tendré que ir, pese a todo.  
-Pero yo no quiero que se vaya! -Se tapó la boca como si no hubiese querido decirlo.  
-Si no quieres que me vaya, tal vez puedes ayudarme...  
-Cómo? -Él disimuló otra sonrisa.  
-No sabrías decirme... si tiene amigos que vengan a visitarla... alguien a quien le cuente las cosas, un novio, o si no le van los chicos, algo por el estilo?  
-Es que... con el internet se pasa todo el día... que yo sepa... Antes tenía un grupo de amigas pero las abandonó cuando empezó a cambiar.  
-Ya veo...

-Pero... siempre, cuando entro a su cuarto a limpiar, está conectada al ordenador, hablando por sus auriculares. A veces me he parado a mirar. Juega a una de esas cosas, con más gente, con animales enormes, bien feos, y magias... eso  
-Ah si? Y dices que habla?  
-Si pero no se bien de qué es.. no presto atención y usa palabras muy raras.  
-Eso es interesante... Y.. sus padres, tampoco hablan con ella?  
-Nada, su madre anda siempre desesperada. Y a su padre, ya le conoce. La niña es una tumba para todos.  
-Qué pena.. qué pena, de verdad -la joven emitió un gemido triste - que.. cuánto potencial malgastado. -Se quitó las gafas y las limpió con la punta de su camisa. Mientras lo hacía miró de reojo. La mujer le miraba intensamente, pensando que él no se daría cuenta. de todas maneras, eso sólo le preocuparía si ella fuese una proyección. Se colocó las gafas y agitó la ficha de casino en su bolsillo. -Oriana... -dijo con voz profunda -tal vez sea hora de que suba a darle clases a Claire. Aún es pronto, pero me apetecería salir antes.  
-Ajá... Lo entiendo.  
-Sin embargo, te gustaría que quedaramos a cenar juntos?  
-Eh, yo?  
-Lo hablaremos mas adelante, vale? -La señaló con un dedo, imitando a una pistola. Hizo sonido de carga, y le guiñó un ojo. Ella se volvió a ruborizar, y le dio la espalda, mientras intentaba dispersarle agitando una mano.  
-Ya... suba!

"Ésta está en el bote" Pensó durante el extenso camino hasta donde estaba la habitación, mas bien, suite, donde viviía el objetivo. También meditó sobre la información que acababa de recibir. Tras caminar un poco más, llegó frente a la puerta. Se sintió un poco torpe por no haber probado algo así antes, pero lo hizo. Descargó con cuidado su peso contra la puerta y escuchó con atención. Desde ahí la voz de Claire era como un susurro ahogado, pero con un poco de concentración podía distinguir algo.  
-Si... una putada... Encima... rollazo... en pleno verano...gilipollas todos... me la suda... -A parte, se oía una distorsión que podía ser perfectamente música a bajo volumen. Continuó escuchando. Había cambiado de tema. - Sí... en el clan... debe... drops... no levelea? ...ah, ese... -risas- Reaper me... es un sol... por eso... mi marido...

Aquello definitivamente era algo. Se sintió satisfecho. Cuidadosamente, se separó de la puerta y volvió a incorporarse. Se recompuso las gafas, la camisa y aplanó la delgada rebeca de algodón para obtener un look más erudito. Sacudió su bolsa para devolverle su forma tras aplastarla contra la puerta y entonces la golpeó con sus nudillos. Hubo una larga pausa, pero no hizo falta volver a llamar; la puerta se abrió. La lección de hoy, sería muy distinta.


	3. Chapter 3

3

El coche, de color granate, le estaba esperando dos manzanas más adelante de la mansion de los Walls. Arthur le miró por el retrovisor. Por alguna razón Eames parecía tener una sonrisa más confiada de lo habitual. Por el camino se quitó las gafas y encaramó su bolsa sobre el hombro. Miró a los lados un par de veces antes de caminar el último tramo y subirse en el asiento trasero.  
-Cómo ha ido. Algo nuevo?  
-Si. No pensé que lo conseguiría, pero me he salido un poco del guión y... voilá.  
-Qué nos dices del dossier? -Cobb se giró para hablar con él, desde el asiento de copiloto.  
-Puf... el 90% es pura basura sin nada que aportar.  
-Qué bien, qué bien... de todas maneras me extrañaba mucho que me dieran todo el trabajo hecho. -Arthur habló sin apartar la vista del camino.  
-El dossier enfoca el tema desde el lado equivocado. Con la información que hay ahí, bah, es imposible hacer nada. Y la información que si que podría valer, son cosas que deduciríamos por nuestra cuenta... Dónde tenemos el taller esta vez?  
-Muy cerca. Es un viejo granero reconvertido en nave, a unos 5 km de donde estamos ahora. Llegaremos enseguida.  
-Tenemos ordenadores o algo del estilo a nuestra disposición?  
-Um... hace falta?  
-Mucho -Hubo silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que la marcha se redujo, al entrar en una vieja propiedad, con el césped convertido en pasto, y numerosos electrodomésticos en desuso desperdigados por doquier.

Por fuera, la nave seguía pareciendo un gran edificio rural abandonado y no llamaba la atención. Pero al entrar, se podía ver que habían vuelto a edificar paredes interiores de cemento, con grandes ventanales a la misma altura de los originales. La iluminación, de intensidad discreta, pero suficiente, estaba colocada a media altura, de modo que no destacase si se encendía por la noche. Tras observarlo todo, Eames siguió hablando.  
-Harán mucha falta. Hoy, me lancé a la piscina, y la convencí para que me enseñase lo que de verdad le gusta.  
-Cómo?  
-Pequeño, se ve que no entiendes ni esto de adolescentes. El truco ha consistido en decirle que hoy no me apetecía darle clase.  
-Y qué has estado haciendo con ella durante este tiempo?  
-Le dije: "Mira, niña, no te estás tomando mis clases en serio, así que me voy a quedar aquí mientras tú haces lo que te de la gana. Ponte al ordenador, a escuchar lo que quieras, yo me quedaré por ahí no te molesto. Así tu dejas de perder el tiempo, y yo al menos seguiré cobrando"  
-No puedes estar hablando en serio.  
-Completamente.  
-Y qué hizo ella?  
-Al principio se quedó pillada, porque se esperaría que la riñese o algo, pero cuando vio que sacaba mis cascos y un libro y me sentaba a leer en un sillón que tiene, habló.  
-Te habló?.  
-Dijo: "En serio?"  
-Vamos, no me jodas, dices que eso es todo lo que has sacado de nuevo? Un "en serio"? Te has pasado hora y pico sentado escuchando música? Eames, el tiempo se nos echa encima y tenemos que completarlo dentro del plazo. Yo tengo que investigar, tengo que mover los hilos, no puedo basarme en nada si me dices que el dossier es basura y que ella te ha dicho... "en serio".  
-Relájate, chico, no me has dejado terminar.  
-Arthur... -El aludido miró a ambos y se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Respiró y tragó saliva.  
-Sólo quiero ponerme con esto cuanto antes.  
-Te lo estás tomando de forma un poco personal, no?  
-No.

-Bueno, Eames, tienes algo más?  
-Por supuesto. Claire no sólo dijo "en serio", como es obvio. en algún momento se sintió lo suficientemente segura para darse un poco a conocer. Y gracias a ello, hay varias cosas que nos van a ser de mucha utilidad. Donde tenemos la pizarra?  
-Las cosas las tenemos por aquí...  
-OK, con esto bastará. Voy a empezar a contaros lo que tengo.  
-Ya era hora. -El falso profesor, cogió un marcador y comenzó a escribir unas cuantas palabras, para usarlas luego, en el rotafolios.  
-Claire es, en resumen, una hikkikomori. Vale?  
-Eso es...  
-No sale de su habitación bajo ningún concepto. Tampoco habla con casi nadie de su entorno doméstico. No habla de asuntos personales, ni con sus padres, -comenzó a enumerar dando golpes en sus dedos -ni con la asistenta, ni con los profesores, ni se le conocen amigos actuales, "de forma física".  
-De forma física? A qué te refieres?  
-Quiero decir, que en efecto, sí que se relaciona con más gente. Pero de forma Anónima, y bastante asidua...  
-Por internet, no? Se conecta a chats?  
-No exactamente. Juega a un juego online. Este que he apuntado aquí. "Perfect Linewars Online".  
-Vaya vaya! Y has podido recoger detalles, o no se ha dejado?  
-Eso es lo bueno. Cuando al fin se conectó al juego, presté atención. Se conecta a la vez al juego y a un servidor de audio, que viene en un programa a parte. Con ese servidor, habla con las demás personas que están jugando. El nombre de ese programa, es Peephear. -señaló el nombre con el rotulador cerrado.  
-Pudiste leerlo desde donde estabas? -Eames se rió con resolución.

-Después de un rato, me acerqué a ella, y le dije que también quería jugar. Creo que ese fue el golpe de gracia. La alabas un poco, te portas por unos segundos como un adolescente, y la tienes en el bote. Así he podido averiguar más cosas. Por ejemplo -volvió a girarse hacia el rotafolios, señalando los otros nombres según los mencionaba. - Su nick en el juego es "Rhodabelle" Es una elfa arcoiris o algo así me comentó, los detalles te los dejo a tí, Arthur.  
-Um... -Arthur alzó una ceja; tomaba apuntes y añadía anotaciones a toda velocidad.  
-Es la jefa de un clan, "Marionette". Su mano derecha es un tal "Reaper" que, no os lo perdáis, es su marido.  
-Marido. -La pregunta de Cobb sonaba a afirmación, pero una afirmación cargada de incredulidad.  
-Si, verás, en los juegos online, existe la posibilidad de casarse con otro jugador, eso casi siempre de beneficios especiales, y es muy útil, sobre todo si eres un personaje de alto nivel. -Eames y Cobb se le quedaron mirando -No está mal saber un par de cosas de aquí y de ahí no?  
-Vale, si, es eso, obviamente a efectos legales la boda es ficticia. Pero resulta que ella está particularmente encariñada con ese otro jugador. Y por regla general, de lo poco que he podido observar, tiene una relación muy estrecha con toda esa gente del juego.  
-Les conoce en persona?  
-No. Sólo en el juego. Mi idea es, que podríamos utilizar esto para convencerla de salir al exterior, y practicar la extracción en esa situación.  
-De verdad ves necesario que el sujeto salga de casa para practicarle la extracción?  
-Es algo, complicado. Tiene que ver también con el juego.  
-Cómo?

-Según me dio a entender, ella está conectada casi todo el día. Tal vez se pase unas 14 horas al día en el juego.  
-Guau.  
-Ahí no queda la cosa. Posiblemente haya aprendido de su tío, ya que se crea sus propios programas. Ha creado una especie de.. no se, puerto proxy o alguna cosa rara de esas, que monitorea las horas de conexión al juego. Si por alguna razón sin que ella lo haya planeado se desconecta aunque sea un par de minutos, manda avisos de seguridad.  
-No tiene mucho sentido, Eames. Podemos terminar con la extracción en apenas 10 minutos, no hace falta que se desloguee.

Eames se quedó por un momento sin argumentos, pero continuó, tras pensarlo.  
-El programa tambien detecta la inactividad. Si su personaje se queda quieto, sin decir una palabra, sin hacer aunque sea una sentada de transacción, los avisos se irán acumulando. Es un poco extremo, pero si ella se quedara más de 10 minutos inactiva, el beeper de la asistenta sonaría, para que subiese a la habitación.

-Eames, sigue sin tener sentido. Son solo... 5 minutos... o así, acabamos enseguida, es una cría. Compramos a la asistenta, nos colamos en la habitación, la enchufamos...  
-Arthur, recuerda que es una cria. Que nunca sale de su cuarto. Que tiene un extraño programa para protegerse si le pasase algo mientras juega o algo, no crees que también tendría otros sistemas de aviso si derrepente ve a un grupo de tíos entrando en su cuarto dispuestos a pincharla?  
-Porqué no empiezas por ahi? Has estado dando rodeos con explicaciones absurdas para decir eso de su dispositivo de seguridad.  
-Estaba intentando explicarlo.  
-Se más explicito, te lo he dicho una y mil veces.  
-Me encanta cuando me replicas, querido.  
-Ya estamos...  
-Resumiendo, Eames, según tú, lo más seguro, sería hacer la extraccíon fuera de casa, ya que ahí no tendría a mano los dispositivos de autodefensa que ha programado, y a los que solo puede acceder desde su ordenador?

-Sí, eso es. Y por si aún hay dudas, y eso va especificamente por nuestro compañero el estirado, tiene códigos para ponerse en contacto directamente con la policía, seguridad, matones, etc. Si le ocurre calquier cosa, que le haga verse amenazada y con el poder de su familia, es capaz de tenernos rodeados de policias bomberos y SWAT o lo que se le ocurra, en cuestión de momentos. Aún no se si en la casa habrán dispositivos de seguridad, pero son gente de pasta así que no lo descartaría. Yo contaría con eso. Posiblemente, si algo ocurriese dentro de su casa, podríamos salir de su habitacion, pero creedme, llevo semanas yendo ahí; el sitio es grande de cojones, y es probable que puedan pillarnos encerrados en cualquier estancia antes de que nos de tiempo a salir.  
-Visto desde ese punto de vista...  
-A parte, si fracasamos dentro de casa, vamos mal. A mí me tiene más que visto, es imposible que no me reconozca más adelante. Me conocen sus padres, la asistenta, y ella misma. No es como en los otros trabajos en los que el sujeto no nos ha visto jamás en sus vidas.  
-Entonces, tu no deberías participar de la extracción.  
-Arthur, no sabes lo que dices. Soy al único al que ha demostrado confianza en un par de años. Y conozco el sitio, no puedes pedirme que no participe.  
-Me puedo encargar perfectamnte de conseguir planos y cualquier informacion de como llegar a ella...  
-Arthur, lo haremos como dice Eames.  
-Qué?

Un par de horas más tarde, Arthur entraba, ceñudo, con un ordenador portatil en su caja de cartón, y unos cuantos cables para preparar la conexión a internet. Todavía seguía molesto por la decisión de Cobb; aunque había recibido una larga charla para aceptar el plan, le había molestado que no se le hiciese caso. Él era el encargado de idear los planes. Siempre. Él hacía la estrategia, y juntos, todos se encargaban de que saliese bien. Sopesaba pros y contras, estudiaba la seguridad del plan.. pero, esta vez, se le había ignorado por completo. Sí, algunas cosas no habían salido bien ultimamente, pero, ver la confianza rota de esa manera, le había dolido. A parte, su sentido común le decía que se estaban tomando demasiadas molestias para algo que él había concebido, en un principio, como un plan sencillo.

Desembaló el portátil y se puso a configurarlo lo más rápido que el tedioso sistema operativo le permitía hacerlo. De vez en cuando repetía las palabras pregrabadas del proceso de configuración. Tras casi media hora, cuando el equipo estuvo al fin usable, cogió un pendrive de su bolsa y lo enchufó en uno de los puertos. Esperó con paciencia a que respondiese. Nada. Lo sacó y lo volvió a meter. Al fin apareció una pantalla.  
"_Se necesita un permiso especial para realizar esta operación. Por favor, contacte con el __administrador del equipo"_  
-La madre que lo pario... Soy yo... -Cerró la ventana. Con un plip, se abrió otra.  
"_Está pidiendo que se ejecute esta operación: Apertura de un disco externo. Algunos discos externos pueden contener archivos maliciosos por su equipo. Desea usted permitir este proceso?"_  
-Aceptar, aceptar... -otro plip  
"_Ha decidido ejecutar una operación que potencialmente podría dañar a su equipo. Está seguro de que desea continuar?"_  
-Si, hijodeputa, tengo prisa...  
"_Ha decidido explorar una unidad externa sin consultar con el Administrador. Recordamos que esta acción podría traer consecuencias perniciosas para su equipo. Quiere continuar?"_  
-Que si, me cagüenlaputa madre que lo pario, que mierda de sistema operativo es este? Por Dios! -Se pasó una mano por la frente. Estaba sudando.

Esperó un poco, a que reaccionase el ordenador. Al fin, apareció la pantalla del explorador de archivos. Rápidamente, y respirando lentamente para tranquilizarse, deslizó su dedo por el ratón táctil, para abrir el primer instalador. Hizo clic, sin fijarse a la pantalla. "_Bienvenido al nuevo sistema Ubercorp Neoningen 6. Un paso al futuro. Porfavor, siéntese y disfrute de este paseo por las principales novedades." _Sonó una voz, acompañando a una presentación a pantalla completa, que él no había activado.  
-No, no quiero pasearme por ahí. A ver... tecla escape... -Pulsó la tecla de escape, pero no ocurrió nada. Miró la pantalla de nuevo.  
"_Si quiere salir de esta presentacion debe pulsar escape junto con F12 y retorno. Este es un aviso que solo aparecera la primera vez que utilice su ordenador"._  
Arthur intentó mantener la compostura, y se relamió, antes de pulsar la combinación. Lo hizo. La presentación desapareció, pero ante sí tenía otro menú. En él, una barra de progreso acababa de llegar al final de la instalación.  
"_El descompresor ha acabado de instalarse. Para que los cambios tengan efecto, el sistema se reiniciará. Pulse cancelar para reiniciar el equipo más adelante. [Cancelar, en 3... 2... 1...]"_  
-Noo! Joder! -Era muy tarde. El ordenador ya había comenzado a reiniciarse. Aporreó la tecla de escape pero no consiguió impedir el apagado. Pegó un manotazo a la pantalla, pero no ayudó a nada.

En su frustración, sacó su dado y le dio un par de vueltas. Tal vez estaba soñando; así, con suerte, se podría cortar las venas, y tan sólo se despertaría. Lo tiró sobre la mesa, unas cuatro veces. No, estaba en la realidad, aunque lo que estaba ocurriendo era absurdo. Cuando el ordenador volvió a cargar otra vez, presionó una tecla de función, antes de que cargase el sistema operativo y preparó un CD que también llevaba en su bolsa. Por una vez, las cosas se harían a su manera.

Despues de otra hora y media más, el ordenador funcionaba a las mil maravillas, tras borrar el sistema operativo por defecto y añadir sus configuraciones propias. Cobb volvió de la calle a tiempo para verle sonriente con su nuevo ordenador, personalizado y a punto.  
-Qué rápido eres, de verdad  
-Sí, ya me conoces.  
-Tienes ya planeado qué haremos con los ordenadores?  
-Los?  
-Si, he conseguido otros tres más. Ahora vendrá Eames con los que faltan. ves, aquí tengo otro. -Levantó la caja y la puso en la mesa al lado del portátil de Arthur, quien la miró con un cierto rencor.  
-Un momento, has dicho tres? va a unirse alguien más al equipo?  
-Sí, verás, he pensado que quizá nos sea útil un arquitecto.  
-O una arquitecta...  
-Si, eso... -Cobb sonrió.  
-Tienes razón... tal vez si que haga.. falta. Bueno, viendo que el sujeto es una chica joven y que yo no tengo mucha imaginación para cosas de este tipo...  
-Has pensado en alguien, verdad?  
-Ari...adne estaba libre, dijiste, no?  
-Aún no la he llamado, pero, es posible que si.  
-Creo que ella lo haría muy bien. Estoy comenzando a establecer un plan, y... sí -Meditó un poco -definitivamente, la necesitaremos.  
-Qué tal va con los ordenadores nuevos? Van bien? Podremos configurarlos sin problemas?  
-Um.. mejor dejadmelos a mí. Además, creo que, viendo que todos dispondremos de un portátil, lo mejor será que instalemos el juego en todos los ordenadores, y que juguemos, aunque sea, para familiarizarnos con los términos.  
-Ok, se lo diré a Eames. Te los dejará a todos a tu cargo.  
-Mi idea, es básicamente, que el sueño sea como el mundo con el que está tan familiarizada, pero para que salga bien, nosotros también debemos conocer el terreno.  
-Recuerda tambien que para lograr que se decida a salir de casa, tendremos que convenerla a traves de sus "amigos"  
-Si, también he estado pensando en eso. De todas maneras, tengo un par de contactos especializados en espionaje de este tipo.  
-Ah, instala tambien el Peephear, tal vez haga falta.  
-Si, descuida. Has conseguido auriculares y micros para todos?  
-Si, si.

La puerta se abrió y Eames entró cargado con las dos cajas de portátiles restantes, y un par de bolsas de compra.  
-Ya ha llegado vuestro hombre. -Dijo y volvió a guiñar un ojo a Arthur. -Donde dejo esto?  
-Sobre la mesa, ahí donde no hay nada puesto aún, ves? Déjalos ahí, porfavor.  
-Sí, Arthur se encargará de configurarlos. -Cobb puso una mano en la zona a la que se había referido su compañero.  
-Las demás cosas, cables y tal también lo dejo aquí?  
-Si, ahí está bien.  
-De acuerdo. -tras dejarlo todo sobre la mesa, se fue por su cuenta a algún lugar de la nave, con una de las bolsas de compra.  
-Bueno, ahí lo tienes todo. No tendrás problemas para dejarlo todo listo hoy, verdad?  
-Nada, ya están dominados. Vienen con el nuevo sistema operativo de Ubercorp, pero es atroz, así que yo les instalaré el que suelo usar en casa, y no habrá problemas.  
-Atroz, eh?  
-Lo peor que he usado en años.  
-Vaya... Bueno, entonces, por ahora, por aquí no podemos hacer mucho más. Si me disculpas, voy a hacer una llamada.  
-Oh, si, es cierto... -Desembaló los demás equipos y los dejó colocados en orden sobre la mesa, preparados para ser intervenidos. -Suerte, espero nuestra chica pueda unirse.  
-Yo también. -Salió fuera para llamar.  
-Ariadne... -dijo con seriedad, pero una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, la cual intentó disimular y le resultó imposible. Sacudió con la cabeza en negación, mientras seguía preparando los equipos. -Ojalá estés disponible.


	4. Chapter 4

4

-Dijiste que el origen sería tu último trabajo. Dijiste que ya no harías estas cosas, y ahora me llamas y me cuentas esto... Porqué mientes tanto?  
-Ya se que lo dije... pero ahora que vuelvo a vivir en mi casa, con los que quiero, y el recuerdo de Mal no me atormenta, estoy bien... pero, mira, me ha sido imposible encontrar un empleo convencional, ya sabes como están las cosas, como está la economía... tengo una familia que mantener, lo entiendes, no?  
-Sí.. te entiendo...  
-Además, ya sabes como es esto... no puedo desentenderme tan drásticamente de los sueños. Dime, verdad que no has podido dejar de pensar en ello? En volver a navegar por las mentes?  
-No...- por teléfono se pudo oír como exhalaba una sonrisa, que delataba su rubor - en verdad, le llegué a pedir a Miles que me llevase a alguna sesión.. es decir.. no he vuelto a participar en ningún trabajo, pero tampoco he dejado de compartir sueños.  
-No te habrás echo adicta -bromeó  
-No, no, que va, solo lo habré hecho un par de veces. Es.. fascinante. -su voz pareció divagar  
-Muy bien, entonces, te unirás a nosotros?  
-Ahora mismo... estoy en Toronto. Si acaso.. si me conseguís el vuelo sería un enorme favor...  
-No te oigo muy convencida. Sabes que recibirás tu parte del dinero y que..  
-Ya...  
-Necesitas pensártelo?  
-Sí.  
-De acuerdo, cuánto tiempo necesitas.  
-Poco. Si quieres, puedes llamar en.. 20 minutos, vale?  
-Ok, piénsatelo bien. Eres la mejor que he conocido jamás y nuestro equipo estaría incompleto sin tí.  
-Tranquilo, me lo pensaré. Hasta luego!  
-Hasta luego...

Pulsó el botón de colgar, y se quedó mirando al teléfono en su mano. Acarició la tecla de la agenda, planteándose llamar a algún otro contacto, mientras meditaba lo que había hablado con Ariadne. Se guardó el móvil, tras mirar el reloj y entró de nuevo en el taller para encontrarse a Arthur atareado, formateado todos los ordenadores nuevos a la vez, y paseándose entre ellos para vigilar su progreso.  
-Cómo ha ido eso?  
-Vaya... -dijo de forma derrotista -Necesita pensárselo. -Arthur automáticamente esfumó toda sonrisa de su cara, y se quedó parado en el sitio.  
-Por qué?  
-No me ha dicho nada. Pero en 20 minutos, bueno, menos, debo llamarla de nuevo para que nos de una respuesta.  
-Pero... la ves interesada?  
-Un poco tentada, sí... ha dejado caer que ahora mismo está en Toronto, que la buscásemos un vuelo, "por si acaso".

Arthur asintió en silencio y se acercó al único ordenador que ya funcionaba. Comenzó a mover el ratón con su dedo y a teclear. Ni siquiera se sentó.  
-Hay un vuelo a medianoche, un vuelo nocturno. Llegaría aquí a las 6 de la mañana. Luego, hay otro, que sale de ahí a las 6 de la mañana, también, pero, no llegaría aquí hasta mediodía. Reservamos para alguno de los dos?  
-Haz la reserva para el de medianoche.  
-Muy bien. -alcanzó su bolsa con una mano y de ella sacó una agenda. La abrió y pasó algunas páginas, para tener la información a la vista. Alcanzó la silla y se sentó para hacer la reserva. Por unos momentos, lo único que se oía era el teclado del portátil, algunos clicks del ratón y el zumbido de los demás equipos.  
-Puedes ponerla en primera, si quieres, es gratis.  
-Cómo? Saito todavía nos hace el favor?  
-Me dijo que sería vitalicio, para todos.  
-Estos japoneses, qué gente tan maravillosa... - Cobb buscó en su móvil, y pronto se lo pasó, con un mensaje de texto en pantalla.  
-Toma, tienes que utilizar este código.  
-Bueno, esto estará enseguida.

Consultó en la pantalla del móvil y escribió con cuidado la combinación de letras y números en el recuadro correspondiente, mientras balanceaba su silla, como solía hacer. Siguió bronceándose mientras esperaba la pantalla de confirmación, y cuando la obtuvo volvió a poner la silla erguida con un sonoro "clonk". Cogió un bolígrafo de un portalápices cercano, y apuntó los datos de la reserva en ora página de su agenda.  
-Listo. Falta mucho para tener que llamarla?  
-No, iba a llamarla en cuanto me devolvieses el teléfono.  
-Te importaría que esta vez fuese yo quien hablase con ella?  
-Tienes algún plan?  
-Una corazonada.  
-Bueno, confío en tí. -Consultó el reloj, y empezó a pulsar teclas de su teléfono; pulsó el botón de llamar, y se lo cedió a su compañero, quien tragó saliva antes de ponérselo contra la oreja. Cuando escuchó el primer tono, asintió, y le hizo señas con los dedos para indicarle que iba a salir fuera, para hablar.  
-Hola, Dom... -la voz de la chica sonaba un tanto desanimada  
-Buenas tardes, Ariadne...  
-Eh?... no puede ser...  
-Qué pasa? -se mordió el labio inferior intentando reprimir su sonrisa.  
-Arthur! qué sorpresa!  
-Ya no te acordabas de mí?  
-No seas tonto, cómo me voy a olvidar de tí? Me has enseñado tantas cosas...-su voz sonó feliz y cariñosa.

-Parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos  
-Meses... No sabía que estabas en el equipo.  
-De verdad? Dom no te ha comentado nada? Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. Estoy yo, también Eames, pero, estoy yo, no te preocupes. -ella rió con sencillez -Dom me dijo que estabas en Toronto, así que te he conseguido un billete en primera. Es un vuelo que sale esta medianoche, así nos veríamos por la mañana.  
-Pero yo aún no... -su tono de voz cambió drásticamente.  
-No te has decidido? -Ella no contestó - Ari... no se si sabes lo buena que eres, nadie más podría hacer este trabajo como tú.  
-Pero yo...  
-Mira, te aseguro que esto será muy sencillo. Mil veces más sencillo que el origen. Como mucho, serían dos niveles, y uno de ellos, he pensado -su voz se animó mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir a continuación - que sería fantastico, a tí te gustaría mucho crearlo -ella se matenía en silencio. Él hizo una pausa, para sacar su dado y juguetear con él. Lo apretó en su mano. -Quiero que vengas, quiero volver a verte.  
-Arthur...  
-Tienes talento.. pero, no, no es sólo eso. No querrías volver a trabajar juntos? Compartir nuestros sueños una vez más? Nuestros mundos, nuestros laberintos... Los dos...  
-Arthur -ella decidió cortar su discurso. - Sé que el sujeto esta vez es una adolescente, y que si le robamos esa idea, con toda probabilidad hundiremos su futuro. -Él se quedó serio y sin argumentos. El tono en su voz le indicaba que no iba por buen camino- Sé que soy la más joven, y por eso la entiendo mucho mejor. También sé que eso os viene de perlas, y os conviene que trabaje con vosotros. Pero por eso mismo... quiero decir, sé lo importantes que son mis ideas para mí; gracias a esas ideas he podido crecer como persona y seguir adelante y me parece que no debemos negarle esa oportunidad a nadie, no somos quien para hacerlo.  
-Ariadne, éste es sólo un trabajo normal, lo hacemos a menudo...  
-No quiero ser la responsable de que esa chica se quede sin un futuro. Lo siento Arthur, de verdad que me muero por verte, por ver a Dom, y a Eames, pero mis valores no me lo permiten. No puedo.

Se quedó callada, pero no colgó. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, oyendose respirar mutuamente, a través del auricular. Él tomó aire al menos tres veces, mientras su mente trabajaba frenéticamente buscando una solución con la que responderla. Al fin se aclaró la garganta.  
-Vas a añadir algo más?  
-Yo... Espero, espero no estar cometiendo un error. Si te prometo algo, aceptarás?

**-8-8-8-**

Los primeros destellos del alba asomaban por el horizonte, y hacían que el paisaje alrededor del taller, resultase entrañable, contra todo pronóstico. Medio iluminados, en la suave penumbra, Eames y Arthur salieron, dispuestos a montarse en el coche, para ir al aeropuerto. A pesar de ser tan pronto, se habían puesto las gafas de sol. Arthur se tambaleó pero intentó disimularlo. Su amigo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y él intentó reprimir, inútilmente un bostezo.  
-Así no puedes conducir... Porqué has venido? Te has quedado hasta la madrugada con los dichosos ordenadores.  
-Quiero salir, quiero despejarme...-su voz sonaba apagada, dormida.  
-Dom te dijo que no hacía falta que vinieses, podrías haberte quedado durmiendo, igual que él. -recibió una mano agitándose frente a su cara a modo de respuesta, para que le dejase en paz. El aludido se metió en el coche, en el asiento de copiloto y se ajustó las gafas de sol y se apoltronó.  
-Tengo sueño -confesó. Su amigo le miró con algo de ternura.  
-Vale, venga, duerme, te despertaré cuando lleguemos. -Arrancó el coche. Con los primeros bamboleos, tras salir de la propiedad, ya se había dormido.

Llegaron a un semáforo y Eames aprovechó para comprobar su tótem, y mirar la hora. El aeropuerto aún les quedaba a una hora y pico de distancia, así que ya iban pillados de tiempo. "La arquitecta no se va a morir, por esperar un rato más", pensó, y avanzó hasta que encontró un centro comercial de 24h. Aparcó el coche, y entró a comprar. Se llevó unos 12 cafés de vaso, de los que estan frescos y listos para beber con pajita. A él le parecía que ese era uno de los mejores inventos del mundo. Si encontraba al que tuvo la idea, le hacía un monumento. A parte se llevó rosquillas y bizcochos, lo cual vendría de perlas para el desayuno.

Cuando volvió, Arthur seguía en la misma posición, con las gafas firmemente afianzadas sobre su nariz. Estaba profundamente dormido. Se le quedó mirando, intentando adivinar si a esas alturas, todavía soñaba. Tras dejar las cosas en el maletero, entró de nuevo al asiento del conductor, y sin dejar de mirar a su compañero, cerró la puerta con excesiva fuerza. Él saltó y se quedó recto en el asiento  
-Hemosllegadoya? -dijo sin apenas vocalizar.  
-No, todavía no...  
-Mevuelvoador...mir..-Se dejó caer de nuevo contra el respaldo. Era increíble lo débil que sonaba cuando estaba somnoliento, de forma natural. Eames se rió para sí mismo, y disfrutó del corto recuerdo del susto que había provocado, antes de arrancar de nuevo.

Casi una hora más tarde, Arthur despertó en el coche, solo. Se quitó rápidamente las gafas de sol y frotó sus ojos. Miró, agitado, el paisaje que le rodeaba, a través de las ventanillas. Era el aereopuerto. Pero, por qué estaba solo? Cómo había llegado allí? Su boca estaba seca, y estaba vestido de forma demasiado informal. La camisa estaba descolocada, medio sacada de los pantalones y se veía demasiado su camiseta interior.

Se revolvió de forma instintiva el pelo; estaba suave. Eso definitivamente le dio mal rollo. Se sintió confuso, se pasó la mano por la cara y buscó su dado. Si estaba soñando, tan sólo le bastaba con estrellar el coche o alguna cosa. Tiró el dado sobre el salpicadero, pero se quedó atascado entre la rejilla del aire y la luna delantera. Lo rescató y probó de nuevo. Otra vez. Se lo guardó. Estaba despierto, y esa era la realidad. Un calor interno le empezaba a subir por la garganta y ebullía dentro de su cabeza, al lado de las orejas. Miró con rabia a la luna delantera, y bufó. Salió del coche, y puso el seguro de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta. Sacó y se volvió a colocar la camisa dentro de los pantalones y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

Corrió hacia la terminal, hacia la puerta por la que sabía que ella iba a salir. Y dentro, buscó con la mirada. Localizó a Eames, hablando con ella. No le habían visto. Apretó los puños y comenzó a andar con paso resuelto, mentalizado a pegarle un par de voces a su compañero, y no iba a dejar que la presencia de ella le amedrentase.  
-Eres un cabrón, Eames! -alzó su voz a una distancia prudencial -sabes lo peligroso que podría haber sido lo que has echo? No ha tenido gracia. -Ella reaccionó al sonido de su voz y se giró; sus miradas se cruzaron inevitablemente, fue algo tan ineludible, como el calor agradable que ahora sentía en sus orejas. Tras un instante que resultó eterno, ella borró la expresión cansada de su cara de niña.  
-Dormilón! -le dijo sonriente, y le abrazó sin aviso previo. El se sintió confundido, pero no tuvo otra opción que devolver el abrazo. Aspiró el olor a champú de Ariadne, y cerró los ojos. Por la falta de gomina, el pelo se le escapó y se deslizó sobre su frente y su sien, creando un flequillo involuntario que bien le haría parecer otra persona.

-Ya te has despertado, eh? Ya era hora. -Eames le miraba divertido, y mordisqueaba la pajita de uno de los cafés envasados. Acercó hacia él la bolsa repleta de bollería, pero Arthur decidió ignorarle, herido en su orgullo.  
-Así que al fin has venido. -sonrió, apartándose de ella.  
-Aquí estoy -ella mantuvo su mirada, y le volvió a colocar los mechones que se le habían escapado, hacia atrás.  
-Tengo hambre, comemos? no comemos? Si no lo probamos, todo esto se va a estropear... -Eames parecía ahora demasiado impaciente por irse de ahí. Ella dejó de prestar atención al pelo de Arthur y le dio la espalda, quizá demasiado pronto, para atender el ofrecimiento de su compañero, que ahora le tendía a ella la bolsa.  
-La verdad, me muero de hambre! No he probado bocado en el avión, y no es porque no me lo hayan ofrecido. No quieres comer tu también? -Dijo, sin mirarle mientras sacaba un donut y rebuscaba en la bolsa de la bebida, para dar con un café al caramelo.  
-Por qué no... -cuando ella terminó de coger comida, él también se puso a rebuscar, sin prestar atención a Eames, que le miraba sonriente, mientras sujetaba las dos bolsas, abiertas en paralelo.  
-Al menos podrías sonreír y darme las gracias.  
-Gracias, hombre...  
-Ves? es lo que te decía, Ari, Arthur tiene muy mal despertar, tal vez te sea útil saberlo en un futuro.  
-Qué! -Ella se rió a carcajada limpia, y le pegó un manotazo en el hombro.  
-Eres serio hasta para despertarte, tío.  
-Habéis estado hablando de mí todo este tiempo? -Se frotó el hombro. Los otros dos se miraron con complicidad. Dejó de sobetear los vasos de café, y cogió el primero en que sus dedos hicieron pinza. Era un café a la miel y leche. Sonrió. El bollo que sacó era una caracola de canela. Se sintió más feliz y tranquilo al instante. -Salimos fuera, a comernos esto?  
-Al fin tienes las ideas claras...  
-Pero, no deberíamos volver ya al taller? Dom estará ahí esperando, verdad?  
-Veamos.. -replegó las bolsas de compra y las dejó colgando de sus dedos, mientras miraba su reloj. -son las.. siete menos cuarto, en lo que llegamos, serán las ocho.. ocho y cuarto, y media.. depende del tráfico. Sí. Posiblemente cuando volvamos ya estará despierto.  
-Sí, cuanto antes volvamos antes podemos comenzar con lo del juego y todo eso.  
-Juego?  
-Esta vez conduces tú. -sacó las llaves del coche del bolsillo y se las tiró, con un gesto rápido, para que las cazase en el aire. Que las lograse atrapar fue un milagro ya que el todavía estaba clavando su pajita cuando las llaves estaban ya en el aire. Pero no protestó y tomó un sorbo, antes de continuar andando hacia el párking.

Durante el camino, todos se quedaron en silencio, sorbiendo de vez en cuando sus cafés y disrutando de sus bollos. Ariadne, desde el asiento trasero, disfrutaba del paisaje urbano a través de la ventanilla. Nunca había estado en aquella ciudad, ni siquiera había estado en ese estado nunca antes. Estaba demasiado despejada, a pesar del cansancio que implicaba un viaje. Pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. De vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas a Arthur mientras conducía, como si buscase su mirada en el retrovisor, pero él siempre estaba concentrado con la carretera. Así que ella volvía a mirar por la ventanilla, a tomar sorbos de su café, muy poco a poco, para que le durase el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Cobb dormido en una silla, con toda la pinta de haber sucumbido mientras les esperaba. Eames encendió las luces, las cuales titilaron un poco antes de alcanzar su máxima potencia. La luz le hizo reaccionar, y con tranquilidad, se irguió en la silla, se levantó y caminó hacia ellos. La joven arquitecta, dejó su maleta tirada en el suelo y corrió a saludarle.  
-Dom! -le abrazó y se separó con rapidez - cuanto tiempo... como estás? bien? y tus hijos? crecen? Los encontraste bien al volver? te reconocieron?  
-Oh, si -se le iluminó la cara - los dos son unos pillos, cada vez me sorprendo más de lo que son capaces de hacer, por ahora, aunque bueno, en estos momentos, es su abuela quien les está cuidando, otra vez.  
-Te has reconciliado con ella?  
-Si, ha.. costado un poco, pero al fin accedió a escuchar lo que pasó en verdad, y lo aceptó, y aceptó mis disculpas y... -Los dos miembros restantes del equipo les miraron como si tal conversación estuviese fuera de lugar - pero podemos hablar de esas cosas en otro momento, verdad?  
-Claro, claro! -respondió ella, disimulando.

-Dom, te recuerdo que Walls nos dijo que debíamos llamarle hoy con lo que tengamos por ahora...  
-Es verdad, Arthur. Esta será una buena hora, verdad?  
-Ya sabes que si funcionamos desde temprano, el cliente tendrá una mejor imagen de nuestra profesionalidad. Además, cuanto antes empecemos, más trabajo podremos avanzar.  
-Eso es un buen argumento. Supongo que tendremos que utilizar esos teléfonos que nos dio...  
-Um.. sí, sospecho que si nos los ha dado será por algo... seguro que los tendrá identificados por gps. -Marchó a algún lugar entre los falsos tabiques del taller.  
-Os ha dado teléfonos? Qué cabrón...  
-Tu cobras por duplicado... -se oyó la voz de Arthur, relativamente cerca.  
-Sí, es el último modelo que ha sacado su compañía, o algo así. Son libres, así que tenemos que usarlos con nuestras propias SIM. -Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se entretuvo quitando la tapa trasera y la batería para sacar su tarjeta. A tiempo, Arthur volvió con dos cajas pequeñas apiladas. Apartó uno de los portátiles para dejar espacio suficiente, las colocó, y se sentó a medias en la mesa, intentando desmontar la parte trasera de uno de los terminales nuevos.  
-Me dejas verlo? -preguntó Ariadne. Él cogió la caja del otro terminal, y se la pasó.  
-Cuándo hemos conseguido los embalajes? Walls solo nos dio los terminales.  
-Ah, los trajo ayer un mensajero, cuando estábais comprando los demás portátiles. Tan solo son las cajas con las fundas, los manuales, los cargadores, y más cables, no ha enviado más terminales. Metí los teléfonos cada uno en su caja, para que no estuvieran por ahí perdidos.  
-Que fuerte, un Ningenphone... la fecha de salida internacional no es hasta dentro de un mes, al menos, de esta versión, que es la 5.  
-Ah, si?

Frunció el ceño, tras darle otra vuelta a su terminal, buscando una ranura o un botón que hiciese que la tapa trasera se soltase de alguna manera. Finalmente buscó uno de los manuales de instrucciones de las cajas, y rebuscó en las páginas alguna explicación. Ella juntó su cabeza con la de él, por encima de su hombro, cuando al fin encontraron un diagrama. Sin pensarlo mucho, el giró su cara hacia ella para hacerla una pregunta, y sus narices se rozaron. Ella tiñó sus mejillas de un disimulado color rosado, y entreabrió la boca, mirandole a los ojos; él parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño, sacudiendo deliberadamente el manual de instrucciones en su mano como quien sacude el periódico. Por suerte, nadie se había dado cuenta.  
-Lo tienes claro ya? -Ella reaccionó a tiempo  
-Sí, mira, es muy fácil. Pones el teléfono así, pulsas el logo, y tiras de esta pletina hacia abajo... y giras el logo así, hacia tu derecha, y sin soltar la pletina, ni el logo, tira de este trozo de tapa hacia la izquierda. Ves? muy fácil.

Ahora si que les miraron todos. Él alzó una ceja, e hizo lo mismo con el terminal que tenía en sus manos. Era complicado, pero tampoco era tan difícil, si se apretaban y giraban los botones y pletinas de la forma adecuada.  
-Qué maniático desgraciado ha diseñado eso? De verdad pretende que la gente lo use si no va a poder nisiquiera abrirlo?  
-Tu jefe.  
-Dirás el cliente... ah... y jefe, también.  
-No tienes que ir hoy?  
-Es sábado -respondieron Eames y Ariadne al mismo tiempo.  
-Claro...  
-Esto... Dom, me pasas tu tarjeta? ... gracias... -la colocó y volvió a encajar la batería y la tapa, lo cual resultó ser infinitas veces más sencillo. Lo encendió, y le dio el terminal preparado. A continuación, saltó suavemente de la mesa, y se sacó el móvil del pantalón, le sacó la tarjeta y se la pasó a su ayudante improvisada. -Te concedo el honor.  
-Perdonad, pero alguno de los dos me puede explicar para qué sirve esto?

"_Bienvenido al sistema Ningenphone 5.0"... _En la pantalla de Cobb aparecía una animación en bucle de dos personitas dadas de la mano, saludando, rodeadas por haces de luz emulando un átomo. Arthur lo miró con una mueca de asco, recordando su experiencia con los portátiles.  
-No tenéis conexión de datos, verdad? -Ellos negaron. Eames solo les miraba, bebiendose otro vaso de café. - Pues nos saltamos esta pantallita. -Presionó con el dedo las cuatro esquinas de la pantalla en secuencia, seguido del botón principal del menú y desactivó después la conexión de red. Hizo lo mismo en la otra terminal.  
-Dónde has aprendido a hacer todas esas cosas?  
-Yo.. me gustan los Ningenphone.. soy una fan, aunque nunca he podido usar uno. Pero miro cosas de aquí, y de allá.. no sé. -Se encongió de hombros.  
-Los podemos usar ya?  
-Sí, los dos ya están listos para ser utilizados.  
-A llamar! -Eames sorbió con fuerza, haciendo resonar el fondo del vaso.  
-Silencio...

El extractor, y jefe del equipo, cogió su nuevo teléfono y apretó el botón principal.  
-Walls -dijo, y miró cómo la pantalla cambiaba al modo de llamada. Se acercó el móvil a la oreja y por alguna razón, se sorprendió de que, de echo, sonase tono de llamada. Tras una corta pausa, recibió respuesta. Hizo señal a todos para que permanecieran callados. -Buenos días, señor Walls... Sí, como nos indicó. ... Sí, el equipo ya está reunido. Cuando comenzamos?... Pues... hoy mismo. -Lanzó una mirada a sus compañeros. Todos sonreían.  
-El juego comienza...  
-Cállate, Arthur, no eres Sherlock Holmes.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME HABEIS HECHO REVIEW! (Creo que somos mayoría de lectoras femeninas)

Me siento de verdad, abrumada por los comentarios positivos. Ahora mismo estoy pasando por unos momentos de muchísimo estrés entre mi trabajo y los horarios y cosas que tengo en mente, y no puedo sacar todo el tiempo que quisiera para poder actualizar con la velocidad que quisiera. Pero no os preocupéis, la historia ya está forjada y cerrada en mi cabeza. Me esfuerzo mucho para que la historia se adapte a la realidad expuesta en la película, y para no salirme mucho de los personajes. Culpa mía por haberme puesto el listón demasiado alto desde un principio. Por favor, no os enfadéis si en algún momento no escribo las cosas como deberían de ser.

Siendo sincera, comencé este fic como una apuesta personal. Un: A que no tienes huevos de escribir un fanfic de Origen.. y aquí estoy. De verdad no me esperaba una acogida tan buena. No os asustéis, no voy a dejar la historia a medias, eh? Tampoco la voy a dejar de actualizar. Tan solo quiero daros las gracias. No puedo responder a reviews porque me da miedo olvidarme de alguien, o soltar un autospoiler.

En este capítulo quizá hay demasiados términos y situaciones relacionadas con los juegos online, algunas situaciones o algunos términos los conoceréis, otros no. Personalmente he jugado (y me he enganchado/obsesionado) a un par de juegos online, principalmente al Ragnarok Online y al Perfect World y creo que conozco bastante del tema, aunque no todo. He intentado no explayarme demasiado, porque hubiera resultado demasiado rayante. La verdad he borrado muchisimas referencias porque solo llenaban de paja el capítulo y no me sentía a gusto con el resultado. Puede que este capítulo haya quedado muy soso o muy simple, vacío, pero ha sido muy complicado de escribir. En el siguiente aclararé un par de cosas mas y espero avanzar un poco más de trama.

Otra cosa: he utilizado un par de referencias a los cómics oficiales de la película. Actualmente hay uno "publicado" The Cobol Job, disponible para el público en la página oficial. El guión del segundo cómic, The Big Under, el cual es otra precuela, está disponible desde #inception en Ambos están en inglés, y los podéis encontrar si lo buscáis en Google. Al estar en inglés no sabía la traducción correcta de una cosa... pero para que os aclaréis, el dispositivo PASIV, es la maleta desde la que administran y sincronizan el sedante para entrar a los sueños.

Y dejo de soltar chorradas, ale, capítulo quinto. Disfrutad!

5

Arthur había reorganizado la sala principal del taller, poniendo la mesa en el centro; los cuatro portátiles, confrontados sobre ella de manera que aún quedase espacio libre en el centro, por si necesitaban utilizar el PASIV, sin tener que moverse de la habitación. Presidiendo la sala, estaban el rotafolios y una pizarra blanca. Las sillas eran las típicas que se podía encontrar en cualquier oficina, mullidas, reclinables y con ruedas. A lo largo de las paredes de pladur, había dejado mesas plegables, aún sin montar, por si hacía falta colocar cosas en ellas. Lo había diseñado todo para evitar pérdidas de tiempo en desplazamientos, dentro y fuera de la sala.

Ahora estaban todos sentados frente a los portátiles de los que se habían apropiado, personalizándolos, cada uno a su manera, para hacerlos "suyos". Todavía habían sobrado cafés y ahora estaban todos desperdigados por la mesa, para que quien quisiera uno, lo cogiese. El ambiente era más relajado de lo normal. Él permanecía de pie, inclinado sobre su portátil. Miró a todos con solemnidad, y tomó aire.  
-Os voy a comentar sobre mi plan para la extracción. -Dijo al fin- Lo haremos, trabajando en dos niveles. El primer nivel, como es habitual, podría ser su casa, o algún lugar similar donde ella pueda sentirse segura. En el segundo nivel, recrearemos el mundo del juego online donde se conecta todos los días.

-Perdona, pero en lo que llevo aquí aún no me habéis dicho nada en concreto de esto del juego, y porqué y.. vamos, acabo de llegar, os lo he preguntado, me habéis ignorado... -la joven intentó disimular su pequeño mosqueo.  
-Bueno, a nuestro chico se le ha escapado la más vital, que es darte a tí la arquitecta algunos detalles.  
-Eames, tambien estabas tú cuando pregun...  
-Re...sumiendo. El sujeto, Claire Walls, no sale para nada de su habitación. Tal vez se pasará unas 16 horas diarias jugando a un videojuego online multijugador, como se llame, que es lo que nuestra mascota nos ha instalado a todos, en los portátiles.  
-Muy bien, continuad.  
-Si queremos recrearlo, tenemos que conocerlo a fondo, ver el diseño original y comprender cómo los usuarios interactúan con el entorno, familiarizarnos con sus particularidades, su nomenclatura y las relaciones sociales dentro del mismo.  
-En otras palabras, jugarlo.  
-Eso, jugarlo.  
-Pero porqué tenemos que hacerlo todos? No basta conque lo haga solo yo? Y tú tambien... como mucho?  
-Es mejor que todos lo entendamos. Comprenderlo, es casi tan vital como aprender a moverse por el subconsciente. Si no sabemos completamente a lo que nos enfrentamos podemos estropearlo todo. Además, dentro del juego, podremos establecer contacto directo con el sujeto, a traves de su personaje y su clan.  
-Tienes razón.

-Bueno! Podemos ir abriendo el programa -Pegó una palmada.  
-No se supone que debíamos usar unos cascos con micrófono para hablar dentro del juego?  
-Todavía no. Para poderlos usar, debemos pertenecer a un clan; cuando nos unamos, ellos nos darán los datos de conexión al servidor. De todas maneras estamos dentro de la misma sala. Usar cascos para hablar entre nosostros, es ridículo. Por ahora, preocupaos de crear vuestras cuentas. No utilicéis el nombre de usuario y contraseña que uséis siempre, porque posiblemente le pase la información de estas cuentas a alguien, por si hace falta un poco de ayuda extra. -Todos se pusieron a borrar nerviosos la información que habían introducido y volvieron a escribirla desde el principio. -Apuntadmelos en esta hoja, vale? -Se la pasó a Eames, a quien tenía al lado, y la hoja fue circulando. Por último, el escribió sus propios datos.  
-Lo tenéis todos ya?  
-Pregunta en qué servidor queremos conectarnos...  
-Bloodshatter -dijo el falso tutor. Todos hicieron click.  
-Qué bonito!...  
-Dad a crear nuevo personaje. Cread sólo uno.  
-Aquí hay muchísimas opciones... qué tipo de personaje hacemos?  
-Esperad, ahora os digo...  
-A ver, Elfo arcoiris, Elfo de noche, Hombres planta, Duendes, Humanos  
-Tan sólo has ido haciendo click  
-Pero, a que he resuelto rápido la duda  
-Yo me haré un hombre planta. -Cortó Cobb -creo que actualmente soy el que ha estado más cerca del estado vegetal. -se rió de su propio chiste  
-Vale... yo me haré una elfa de noche, son bonitas.  
-Yo un elfo arcoiris. Y tú también, verdad, querido? A que te chiflan los arcoiris. -El aludido le miró alzando una ceja.  
-Pasando, me haré un humano.  
-Eres un soso

-Aquí todavía hay más opciones...  
-Ah, deben de ser las subclases...  
-De verdad que esto tiene que ser tan complicado?  
-A ver, decidme qué opciones tenéis.  
-Caster o Tank  
-Mago o Arquero  
-Químico o.. comefuego? ...No se supone que soy una planta?  
-Cosas mas raras se han visto... Yo tengo, Acólito o Guerrero...  
-Qué elegimos?  
-Lo mejor será que nuestro grupo sea heterogéneo, y equilibrado. Por ejemplo, que dos de nosotros seamos de daño físico, y otros dos, de apoyo.  
-Y cual es cual en lo que hemos dicho?  
-Las primeras opciones son las de apoyo, las otras son las agresivas.  
-Me pido dar de leches... -canturreó ella.  
-Eh.. yo también -carraspeó Cobb, antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar  
-Pues me haré al mago...  
-Ay que joderse...  
-Te toca el acólito? Bueno, eso es igual que un cura. Te pega, estirado  
-Uy! Si se puede modificar la apariencia!  
-No! No entréis ahí!  
-Pero qué dices? Qué pasada...  
-Interesante...  
-Pero así perderemos mucho tiempo, lo mejor es usar los modelos predefinidos...  
-Chico, tómatelo con más calma...  
-Pero si estamos conectados, es por trabajo!  
-Es como si le pidieses a un niño que no pruebe de su helado en un dia caluroso...

Varias protestas y unos tres cuartos de hora más tarde, al fin habían creado y diseñado a sus personajes. A diferencia de los de los demás, que habían optado por looks salvajes y extremos, el personaje de Arthur era ridículamente parecido a sí mismo. Cuando estuvieron listos, dentro del juego, se mantuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio.  
-Mira, te hacen tutorial... -dijo alguien 5 minutos más tarde.  
-Seguidlo. - Aún más silencio, interrumpido solo por las melodías acopladas y los efectos de sonido. Pasó otro largo rato.Y después otro.  
-Ya soy nivel 10 -La voz de Cobb resonaba extraña, tras tanta inactividad.  
-Yo también  
-Felicidades... -Otro largo silencio.  
-Y Yo... -dijo Eames un rato más tarde.  
-Conseguido. Con este nivel ya nos podemos unir a un clan. Será mejor que vayamos todos... a... a... Ciudad Áurea, que debe ser la ciudad principal. Ahí nos reuniremos.  
-Sigo sin entender porque hemos empezado en lugares separados -se quejó Cobb  
-Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, dónde quedaremos?  
-Pues.. en el centro, seguro que habrá alguna plaza. O eso parece en el mapa.  
-Hay mapa?  
-Pulsa M -indicó ella  
-Guau  
-Estoy de camino.  
-Ariadne, estás prestando atención a los detalles?  
-Eh? -respondió unos 10 minutos más tarde - Sí, sí. Estoy llegando. -Tosió. Arthur suspiró.  
-Veo a un LeOnion... ese eres tú, Cobb?  
-Si...  
-Voy llegando... -canturreó Eames  
-Menudo pedazo de... No pensaba que eso fuera contigo, Ariadne  
-Perdona, chico, pero esa soy yo  
-Foxysue?  
-No te gustan mis pechitos, Artie? Eh?, Eh? - El falsificador miró a su compañero, mientras curvaba sus labios, como intentando darle un beso.  
-Por qué demonios te has hecho un personaje femenino?  
-Pedías heterogeneidad, no? Pues ale, dos mujeres y dos hombres, ahora no te quejes.  
-No diré nada al respecto...  
-Te has puesto de nombre Pointman? No podías haber sido más discreto?  
-Aquí nadie va a saber a qué me refiero...  
-Yo soy Montmaître, soy la elfa que está a vuestro lado saltando, hacedme caso, porfavor.  
-Ya estamos todos?

Los cuatro personajes ya estaban reunidos, frente a una fuente virtual. Hubo una gran pausa. Aburridos, sin saber exactamente que debían hacer, Eames y Ariadne comenzaron a juguetear con las recién descubiertas emociones de los personajes. Mientras encadenaban bailes, los otros dos miembros del equipo miraban sus pantallas con estupefacción.  
-Deberíamos encontrar al alguien del clan, y pedirle que nos agregue... Dejad de distraeros  
-Pero ves a alguien alrededor?  
-Hay gente acercándose...  
-Vienen a ver a los personajes bailar?

Continuaron mirando a la pantalla. Poco a poco, un grupito de jugadores de diferentes razas, clases y clanes, se fueron acercando, de uno en uno, a veces de dos en dos, e incluso vino un grupo de tres. Cobb se animó e hizo que "LeOnion" aplaudiese y animase a las dos elfas. Pronto los nuevos jugadores comenzaron a entusiasmarse. Aquello parecía un sarao en la playa, solo que no estaban en ninguna playa, y todo aquello era falso. Mientras tanto, con su Acólito estático, Arthur buscaba entre el grupo de gente a alguien que pudiera servirles.  
-Ahí tenemos a uno, ese duende... quién le habla?  
-Tú no estás haciendo nada... -chascó la lengua, y abrió una conversación privada con el duende en cuestión, llamado Mamottreto. Un par de minutos más tarde, se echó hacia atrás en su silla, molesto.  
-Agh, malas noticias.  
-Qué pasa?  
-No aceptan a gente con un nivel tan bajo  
-Qué?  
-Seríamos una carga. Quieren jugadores con experiencia...  
-Seríamos como turistas en los sueños de otros, no?  
-Exacto.  
-Pero esto es solo un juego...  
-Pero la gente que lo juega se lo toma muy en serio.  
-Cual.. cual es el nivel de corte?  
-Cincuenta. -Un aura de desmotivación les arrastró a todos al silencio. Intentando cambiar de tema, Ariadne miró su reloj y se quedó pálida.  
-Chicos... son las siete y media de la tarde.  
-No puede ser...  
-Ya decía yo que tenía mucha hambre  
-Yo pensaba que solo llevaríamos un par de horas, como mucho...  
-Tsk.. no podemos dedicar tanto tiempo a manejar este juego, no es conveniente.  
-Pero, tú mismo lo has dicho, si no lo controlamos, no podremos acercarnos al sujeto.  
-No te alarmes tanto, solo ha sido un día; nuestro primer día. Al fin y al cabo disponemos de dos semanas, o incluso más, para dejar todo esto listo. Yo opino que, ahora, nos tomemos un descanso, nos despejamos, y cuando volvamos de comer o lo que sea, sigamos subiendo de nivel hasta donde lleguemos. Te parece bien, Arthur?  
-Tenemos que llegar como mínimo al nivel 50... Está bien, por hoy. Cuando volvamos, quiero que cada uno vaya con su personaje, por su cuenta. Jugad e interactuad como os plazca, pero, por favor, cualquier cosa de la que os enteréis, cualquier cosa que aprendáis, trucos, rutas, monstruos, armas, no se, lo que sea, apuntadlo. Quiero que, si no es esta noche, mañana, pongamos en común todo lo que tengamos. Ahora necesito hacer unas cuantas llamadas, para acelerar las cosas. -Se levantó y se marchó a toda prisa.

En la calle, aspiró el aire como si su vida dependiese de aquello. Estaba incómodo, y los rugidos de su tripa solo aumentaban su desasosiego. No lo comprendía pero el juego le sobrepasaba, le agobiaba. No pudo evitar compararlo a aquel otro mundo, que tanto le fascinaba, y por el que quería volver a experimentar. Ambos mundos eran amplios, llenos de cosas imposibles para la realidad, llenos de gente... que, no era del todo real... Y donde la gente que tomaba el control, a veces quedaba atrapada, adicta, fascinada por su vastosidad. Sus pensamientos le llevaron a recordar lo que Cobb había experimentado en su propia piel, y aquella otra cosa que le había contado, sobre lo que habían visto en Mombasa; el "soñadero" clandestino. No pudo evitar relacionarlo también con sus primeras pesquisas sobre la experiencia onírica de Saito.

Todos, tenían eso en común... Todos, vivían enganchados, dependientes de volver una y otra vez al mundo del subconsciente. Adicción. La palabra le golpeó y le dio miedo. Era algo por lo que se negaba a pasar. Le aterraba. Tiró su dado al suelo algunas veces, y eso le ayudó a calmarse. Al recogerlo una última vez, su cara se vio iluminada con una sonrisa. Él aún estaba a tiempo de corregir aquello con su equipo. FInalmente sacó su teléfono nuevo, y buscó detenidamente un par de nombres que le interesaban. Mientras hablaba con sus contactos, una delicada brisa comenzó a soplar. Daba gusto volver a obtener el control, y volver a pensar con claridad. Dentro de su cabeza, la estrategia se estaba tejiendo de forma perfecta. Finalizó sus llamadas y guardó el teléfono. Miró al horizonte, donde aún reinaba el persistente cielo azul. La brisa se había vuelto un poco más fuerte, y daba voz a los matojos que rodeaban la propiedad. Un toquecito en el codo le sacó de su paz.

-Hola...  
-Hola -sonrió con todo el encanto del que fue capaz. -Me traes mi bolsa?  
-Sí, Dom se dio cuenta de que te la habías dejado, y yo he pensé en traertela...Hemos decidido que vamos a ir a Chili's a comer. Así que de esta manera, los dos podemos ir por delante.  
-Comprendo... -Se colocó la bolsa sobre su hombro. -Quieres hablar ahora de "eso"?  
-Porfavor, Arthur...  
-Recuerda, Ari, es nuestro secreto... no pueden saberlo...  
-Ya lo se, Arthur. -Le agarró del brazo, deteniendo sus pasos. -No soy tonta. -clavó sus ojos en los de él, pero él miró inquieto a la puerta del taller.  
-Vamos a ir en coche?  
-El restaurante está a unos 20 minutos, si caminamos por esta carretera, en dirección a la civilización.  
-Vamos -Volvió a mirar receloso alrededor antes de comenzar a caminar -Hay un par de cosas que quiero que tengas claras sobre nosotros dos, antes de meter la pata...


	6. Chapter 6

6

Se fue a la cama exhausta, después del largo y extraño día. Sabía que, de todas maneras, el irse a la cama tan tarde era única y exclusivamente culpa suya. Pudo haberse ido a la cama a las 11 de la noche, cuando Cobb la dejó sola. Pero se dijo a sí misma: "15 minutos más, hago esta misión, y me voy a acostar", pero siempre había algo que la retenía un poco más. No se daba cuenta.

A las 2 de a mañana, Arthur abrió la puerta. La miró y se frotó los ojos. Ella se sintió avergonzada. Echó una rápida mirada a la pantalla, de nuevo a su compañero, y otra vez al portátil, y movió rápidamente el ratón y tecleó un par de cosas. Volvió a mirarle; no era que la mirase con reprobación, más bien, parecía no acabar de creerse que ella aún estuviese ahí. Sin embargo, parecía que necesitaba hablar con ella, y que quería hacerlo cuanto antes.  
-Iba a acostarme ahora mismo...  
-Claro, no lo dudaba, pero no venía para decirte que vayas a la cama, creo que a estas alturas no necesitas que te haga de canguro. -Ella sonrió -pero me he dado cuenta de algo... Sabes dónde vas a dormir?  
-Eh? No puedo quedarme aquí, a dormir en el taller?  
-No, no es eso, llegaste a ver donde están las habitaciones? Porque resulta que este edificio tiene habitaciones y todo -se pasó la mano por la cara para desperezarse un poco más. -Culpa mía por no haberme molestado en enseñarte todo esto -hizo círculos con su dedo, señalando el suelo.  
-Es verdad, no había pensado en eso.  
-Me tenía preocupado, pensé que te habrías quedado dormida aquí, pero veo que no. Si no te importa, ven ahora conmigo y te lo enseño, al menos así me quedo... así ya lo sabes, para cuando quieras dormir.

Ella no tardó mucho en abandonar el portátil, y caminó tras él. Se fijó en su ropa de dormir, cuando se dio cuenta de lo silenciosos que eran sus pasos. Él no se daría cuenta. Calcetines grises de deporte, pantalones suaves de algodón negro, camiseta interior, nada del otro mundo. Pero por alguna razón, su pelo, mantenía la forma hacia atrás, aunque de forma mucho más informal. Tomó aire e intentó evadir su pensamiento. Al fondo del discreto edificio, había una zona con techo bajo, que se disimulaba tras otra pared de pladur. Tras la puerta había una especie de recibidor, que daba a tres puertas, dos de frente, y una en la pared izquierda, obviamente, ahí se encontraban las habitaciones.

Él señaló la puerta izquierda, de las que se hallaban de frente.  
-Aquí es donde dormimos Dom y yo. Es una habitación más grande que la tuya, pero nos pareció mejor compartirla y dejarte a ti la otra para ti sola. Seguramente no te gustaría compartir con ninguno de los dos -Ella carraspeó y asintió rápidamente, intentando disimular el calor que le subía del pecho, por culpa de las ideas que se dispararon con la mención de tal posibilidad. -Así que ésta de aquí -señaló la puerta derecha - es la tuya.  
-Esa otra, es la habitación de Eames?  
-Técnicamente, esa habitación está vacía y no tiene dueño. Eames duerme en la habitación de motel que le paga el cliente, ahora mismo no está aquí, volverá mañana.  
-Y porqué nosotros no tenemos también habitación de hotel? O.. motel.  
-Pues no lo se, pero este taller también nos lo ha cedido el cliente...

Incluso después de eso, y de dejar de nuevo a Arthur, entrando con cuidado en su habitación, Ariadne volvió frente a su portátil, y no pudo apagarlo hasta las 4 y media. Y ahora estaba ahí, sentada en el catre, que resultó ser más cómodo y menos ruidoso de lo que parecía a simple vista. Lo peor, era que no tenía sueño, como si estuviese viviendo con un jetlag, de origen desconocido. Sacó de su maleta su pijama y su despertador de mesilla, el cual colocó en el suelo. Puso su tótem al lado, y lo comprobó. Aún estaba despierta. Se cambió, y se tumbó en la cama, volvió a levantarse para sacar las sábanas, y esta vez se metió dentro. Boca arriba, jugando a golpear sus dedos, esperando pacientemente a que el sueño la alcanzase. Nada. De lado, boca abajo, del otro lado...

Podía ver el río fluir de forma impetuosa, por la lluvia, sentada desde las rocas de la orilla. Arthur salió al fin del agua y se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado. Preguntó por Dom. Ella seguía asustada por él, y algo inquieta, pero sabía que todo saldría bien, y le tranquilizó. No sabía definir cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que él le dijo  
-Tenemos aún lo que queda de semana de tiempo. Después de todo, las defensas de Fischer se han relajado al 95%  
-Es seguro, entonces?  
-Sí  
-Osea, podemos quedarnos por este nivel por una semana, con apenas riesgo...hasta que se pase el efecto del sedante?  
-Sí, a menos que, o por accidente o porque nosotros lo queramos, decidamos volver por las malas.  
-Ahora mismo no me apetece morir de nuevo... -Cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por el pelo, solo que ya no estaba mojada. Y llevaba un moño. Volvió a mirar, ambos estaban en traje.  
-Rápido, bésame! -Las palabras le pillaron por sorpresa pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer. La idea no le desagradaba en absoluto.  
-Nos siguen mirando... -Miró alrededor. Ahí estaba Dom abrazando el cuerpo de Mal, quien lloraba, y ahora, la miraba con sus punzantes ojos claros.

Se sintió muy mal, en aquel momento, algo terrible le oprimía le pecho. No era miedo, tampoco era pena. era algo bastante parecido a la impotencia, y no dejaba de sacudir su corazón, el cual palpitaba a gran velocidad. Se sentía débil, molesta, fuera de lugar. Quería despertar, algo no iba bien. El contraste entre una mano templada y el puño de la camisa, húmedo y frío, rozando su cuello, le provocaron un escalofrío, pero automáticamente le hizo sentir más segura.  
-Tan solo Hazlo... esta vez nadie nos mira

Abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, e intentó acostumbrar sus ojos al entrono. La almohada, la sábana que la cubría, la luz rojiza de su despertador, la pieza de ajedrez sobre el mismo. Se estiró para comprobar otra vez su tótem. Puso una mueca, y se giró de nuevo en la cama. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de soñar con aquello, pero era inevitable que los recuerdos le volviesen a atacar, en esas circunstancias.

Al día siguiente, la reunión comenzó cuando todos los miembros del equipo estuvieron al fin en plena posesión de sus facultades. Todos miraban a Arthur con los portátiles cerrados, exceptuando a Ariadne quien además tenía su cuaderno abierto, lleno de anotaciones, al alcance de la mano.

-Hemos dormido todos bien? -La pregunta fue recibida con sonrisas, pero no hubo una verdadera respuesta. -Antes que nada, quiero que sepáis que ahora mismo, mientras no estamos conectados, tengo a un grupo de chicos trabajando nuestros personajes, para que suban de nivel lo más rápido posible. Son chicos koreanos y japoneses, así que no creo que tarden mucho, son especialistas en su campo.  
-No será necesario conectarnos más?  
-No, no es eso, Dom. Por nosotros solos, perderíamos mucho tiempo y nos distraeríamos intentando subir de nivel. Creo que a estas alturas, todos comprendemos que lo primordial es establecer contacto con el sujeto y su círculo íntimo, para encontrar "eso" que nos permita engañarla en la realidad. -Carraspeó y volvió a pensar en los sencillo que seguramente sería todo si desde un principio le hubiesen hecho caso y planeasen una extracción sencilla en casa, no en algún sitio aún desconocido, después de que se produjese alguna improbable situación. Pero descartó ese pensamiento, sólo por no enfadarse.  
-Entonces, nos volveremos a conectar más adelante?  
-Si, pero no ahora mismo. -Ariadne cerró entonces su portátil con pesadumbre -Así, muy bien. Ahora vamos a poner en común todo lo que hemos aprendido del juego.  
-Ok, quién empieza? porque creo que Ari se perdió lo que os conté yo el otro día.  
-Es verdad, Eames. Repasemos eso, y después seguimos por orden.

Se pasaron un par de horas aportando la información que tenían, y en ese momento, muchas cosas quedaron claras para todos, resultando incluso más sencillo que la misma sección de ayuda del juego. Hasta entonces no comprendieron "Qué había que hacer al subir de nivel", ni que tenían habilidades que podían ir creciendo. Tampoco sabían que eran las partys, ni comprendían del todo por qué era tan importante el comercio.

Dentro del juego, a pesar de estar lleno de adolescentes en plena ebullición hormonal, y que eso se solía notar demasiado, había un complejo sistema social, que, al igual que en la vida real, se basaba en el dinero. Dentro del juego, había dos tipos de moneda, la gratuita, el zin, que tenían y usaban todos, y otra por la que había que pagar dinero real, el selty. El precio real de esa moneda, determinaba las variables en la que se calculaba la fortuna de cada personaje, tanto en zins y seltys, y era más fácil hacerse una idea de como serían los precios si esa moneda fuese de curso legal. Paradójicamente, era imposible cambiar seltys por dinero verdadero, pero aún así la gente se empeñaba en comprarla, y comprar coas con ella. Y aquello daba estatus.

Los jugadores respetaban más a aquellos jugadores más ricos y antiguos, que solían ser además, dueños fundadores y altos mandos de los clanes más importantes. Sin embargo, había una excepción con los personajes de tipo duende, que se dedicaban al mercado. Despectivamente, algunos les llamaban "los judíos" ya que solían juntarse solo con los de su misma especie, y manejaban hábilmente las finanzas propias y ajenas. Eran personajes a los que se les podía sacar información, a cambio de seltys u objetos de valor.

A parte estaba la forma en que se trataba en dicha sociedad a los nuevos jugadores. A los novatos, se les llamaba newbs. A veces o escribían como "n3wb" y si se les ocurría la fatal idea de pedir ayuda básica en los primeros niveles del juego, se tendía a engañarles, humillarles con pruebas imposibles y tratarles mal, en general. No era algo justo pero parecía que era necesario tratar así a algún jugador novato para ser bien visto como "un jugador experimentado". Todos coincidieron en que habían sido afortunados en cierto modo por no haber pedido ayuda en los primeros momentos.

Cuando llegó el turno de Ariadne, ella les enseño los bocetos que ahora plagaban su cuaderno: cuevas, pasajes, edificios fantásticos, escenarios y bestias. Al ver todos sus apuntes, el hombre clave se sintió mucho más aliviado, pero intentó disimularlo.  
-Creo que he dado con el tipo de laberinto que podríamos usar en la extracción. Os lo puedo explicar por encima? Dom...? -Todos asintieron - Como sabemos, cada ciertos niveles, los jugadores tienen que pasar por una prueba para subir de estatus y obtener poderes adicionales, son los Monster Slay, o MS. Se realizan en escenarios especiales, que suelen ser grutas, cuevas o ruinas, plagadas de versiones más fuertes de los monstruos que tienen un nivel similar al del jugador que realiza la prueba.  
La configuración interna de estos sitios, es casi siempre laberíntica, y para superar la prueba, es necesario encontrar el tesoro escondido en lo más profundo, y hacerse con el botín tras derrotar al monstruo que lo custodia...  
-Es cuando llegamos nosotros y lo robamos -Ella se sintió extrañamente feliz ante el comentario de Cobb  
-Si, algo así... -sonrió incapaz de disimularlo.

-De todas maneras, los MS no se realizaban en grupo? -Su pregunta fue completamente anulada por la petición de su compañero  
-Oye, crees que a estas alturas ya serás capaz de recrear tu idea en un sueño?  
-Oh, vale, eso suena mejor... -Eames apoyó su cara en una mano  
-Creo que si, soy capaz. Quieres que lo intentemos ahora?  
-Me parece bien- añadió Cobb.  
-Pues preparémoslo... -Arthur se dirigió a un extremo de la sala y se agachó para recoger el maletín que contenía el dispositivo PASIV. Lo colocó sobre la mesa, en el centro y repartió agujas nuevas a los demás, antes de programar el temporizador -Cuánto tiempo crees que te hará falta? Los típicos 5 minutos?  
-Creo que sí, de todas maneras, siempre podemos volver a entrar.  
-De acuerdo -movió ágilmente sus dedos entre los botones y lo programó.  
-Tú no vas a entrar? Mira Artie, yo puedo esperar, al fin y al cabo yo "trabajo" con ella, por eso creo que esta vez deberías entrar tú al sueño, seguramente sea mas útil que lo que nosotros podamos contarte luego.  
-Eames tiene razón, deberías entrar. -opinó su compañero, y la arquitecta asintió mirándole con especial énfasis.

Les miró a todos con tranquilidad, y finalmente se remangó el brazo izquierdo. Su compañero le pasó la aguja aún sin abrir, y se cambiaron el sitio. La chica le miró ilusionada mientras se colocaban las vías, pero cambió su expresión por otra más serena, concentrándose. Pasó un corto instante desde que todos estuvieron listos.  
-Preparados? -tamborileó con sus dedos alrededor del pulsador de látex. -Tan sólo 5 minutos, luego ya veremos... -Miró a todos sus compañeros y tras recibir la aprobación, achuchó el botón. Automáticamente, comenzó el hipnotizante sonido del dispositivo bombeando y manteniendo el sedante de forma constante. Aquel sonido que podía pasar por la respiración de cualquiera de ellos. -Dulces sueños.

Se encontraron en la explanada, al fondo de un profundo cañón. El paisaje era árido y bastante desolador. Si miraban al cielo, arriba del todo, las dos paredes de aquella garganta parecían estar más cerca la una de la otra, y se veía los puntos diminutos que eran las aves rapaces, volando en círculos. de las paredes de aquella formación rocosa parecían colgar redes, utilizadas quizá para cazar algún animal. De vez en cuando, se oía el sonido del viento soplando en el interior del cañón con mucha violencia, y aquel ulular generaba un inquietante respeto. Desde luego, era un sitio para valientes. Ella observó todo satisfecha, y comenzó a caminar, mientras los otros dos la seguían.  
-Esto no es precisamente lo que había pensado en el diseño pero es un ejemplo de lo que quería explicaros.  
-Es algún sitio del juego por donde hayas pasado?  
-No, no es una copia exacta, sino una mezcla, ya sabéis... Sé que si lo hiciese aquí, en esta situación, de verdad perdería la cordura. Así que si pretendéis pasaros alguna copiando este diseño, no conseguiréis nada más que perderos.

Se detuvieron frente a una especie de hoguera, conformada sobre los restos óseos de animales de grandes dimensiones, y rodeada por tres estandartes desgastados. El fuego que bailaba en su interior, era azul. Unos metros más adelante, al fondo de la garganta, se encontraba la entrada taponada de una cueva.  
-Se supone que esto no tiene que dolerme... -extendió su mano y la metió sin miedo dentro de la hoguera. Al lamer su piel, las llamas se tornaron de un sutil color violáceo. La tierra tembló y se oyeron rocas desprendiéndose en el interior de la gruta.  
-Qué ha pasado?  
-El sueño es mío, así que... No, lo explicaré desde el principio. He diseñado esto, para que el escenario responda a determinadas acciones del soñador. Es decir, recordáis lo que dijimos de las partys, no? Pues, en un MS, es el líder de la party quien hace que las cosas de la prueba funcionen.  
-Si...  
-De otra forma... Nosotros tres, digamos, somos un grupo de jugadores jugando juntos por un mismo objetivo, verdad? Somos una party. Yo, la soñadora, soy la líder. Así que lo que pase a la party repercutirá en mi.  
-Vale, lo pillo.  
-En los MS originales, el jugador candidato a pasar la prueba, debe ser por fuerza el líder de la party, porque el recorrido está diseñado para responder solo ante él. Eso es lo que he recreado.  
-Muy ingenioso, entonces, tu propuesta es que dejemos que en la extracción, sea ella la líder, y que al mismo tiempo, ella nos guíe hasta lo más profundo.  
-Sí, mi idea, es hacerla creer que la falsa MS que diseñaré, es para ella, y que nosotros seremos su party. Ya.. ya se nos ocurrirá el pretexto.  
-El problema va a ser eso, qué pretexto utilizaremos y cómo...  
-Bueno, Arthur, por ahora no te preocupes por eso. Estás bien? - Bajó el tono de su voz al ver la palidez en la cara de su compañero, y en la cara de Ariadne. Miró hacia el frente, a donde ellos dos se habían quedado mirando.

Ahí de pie, había un ser altísimo, parecido a un lobo antropomorfo, con un parche en el ojo derecho, y una cresta de color rojo brillante, que a modo de crin, se extendía por toda su espalda hasta fusionarse con su cola, la cual agitaba de forma amenazante. Aquel bicho estaba ataviado con un chaleco de cuero perfectamente confeccionado, cinturón y taparrabos, y asía con fuerza un hacha en su zarpa izquierda. Comenzó a gruñir sin previo aviso, exhalando su pútrido aliento, cuyo hedor casi les hizo llorar.  
-Dios santo... -solo pudo vocalizar.  
-Esas son tus proyecciones? Estás bien, Ari?  
-Bueno, si interpreto que estoy dentro del juego, lo más lógico es que mis proyecciones sean... monstruos... Arthur, no te muevas, ni le tires nada, quizá, quizá es inofensivo. Sé que hay monstruos que por norma, no atacan a las mujeres.

Antes de que sus compañeros pudieran retenerla, ella cerró los ojos, para tomar más confianza, y caminó a tientas (en verdad, guiada por el hedor) poco a poco, hacia la bestia, que pareció calmarse. De alguna manera, acertó, y apoyó con delicadeza su mano sobre aquel hocico caliente, y suspiró aliviada. Abrió los ojos, y vio que aquella criatura parecía dormitar solo con el tacto de su mano. Se giró hacia sus compañeros que seguían de pie, atornillados al suelo. "Chicos, podéis acercaros no va a hacernos na...". la criatura abrió su ojo, y emitió un feroz gruñido. Alzó su hocico y lanzó una dentellada que se llevó la mitad de los dedos de su mano.

SU grito pareció congelar el aire y cortar en dos al mundo entero, y aquello solo animó a la bestia a seguir atacando. Agarrando con fuerza su hacha, pegó un tajo en el otro brazo y se lo dejó medio colgando, ella calló al suelo de la impresión, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero aún consciente del dolor. Gritó, gritó todo lo que pudo y más.  
-NO! No! -Chilló Arthur y materializó un rifle. Empezó a dispararle pero las balas parecían rebotar sobre su gruesa piel. -Joder, joder, joder, no hace nada! -Oyó los tiros, igual de inútiles, que disparaba Cobb desde otro sitio, y se apartó de su camino. Corrió hacia Ariadne que seguía llorando en el suelo. Estaba perdiendo muchísima sangre a gran velocidad, pero eso no parecía bastar para matarla.  
-Duele, duele mucho... -Sollozó -Por favor, Arthur despiértame, despiértame... -Dirigió su mirada hacia una pistola que había caído al lado de su cuerpo. Quizá ella la había llevado encima todo el tiempo.

Él abrazó su cuerpo mutilado y cogió la pistola, dubitativo. Puso la mano en posición contra el gatillo, pero no era capaz de disparar, ni siquiera contra su corazón.  
-Por favor, ya sabes que esto no es real, por favor, sácame de aquí, no aguanto este dolor... -Sus súplicas eran desgarradoras, y las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos sin parar. Pero él.. no podía.  
-Pero a que hostias esperas! Aprieta el ga- arrgggggh! - El bicho acababa de darle un zarpazo desgarrándole el cuello. Su cuerpo inerte cayó al lado de ambos, describiendo un arco casi artístico, mientras la sangre fluía a presión de la herida abierta. Los chillidos de Ariadne ahora eran histéricos, y él estaba empezando a perder la compostura de forma seria.  
-No! Dom! Dom! Arthur! por favor, sálvanos! Mátame! Mátame! Ahhh!

No supo qué más pasó, Se encontró con las miradas reprobadoras de sus dos compañeros. Ella aún seguía dormida, revolviéndose en la silla, y lágrimas reales se deslizaban por sus mejillas.  
-La has dejado viva! Eres imbécil? Pero en qué estás pensando? -Su riña se vio interrumpida por el sonido que hizo Ariadne, al apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesa, tras arrancarse la vía. Estaba agitada, y aún lloraba. Miró con amargura a los dos que habían compartido con ella la experiencia; en concreto, miró a Arthur y su cara se comprimió en un sollozo.

Se levantó corriendo, llorando en voz alta, directa al baño. Aún estaba histérica. Eames les miró compungido, y la siguió, dispuesto a hablar con ella. Él se apoyó sobre la mesa, después de quitarse su vía y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.  
-Me vas a explicar ahora mismo, por que has tenido esa actitud. Y espero que tu explicación sea convincente. Hace mucho tiempo que trabajo contigo, y es difícil encontrar a alguien tan bueno como tú en esto.


	7. Chapter 7

7

No hizo falta insistir mucho para que ella abriese la puerta del baño. Sin dejar de mirar el suelo, ella intentaba calmarse, e hipaba al contener sus sollozos.  
-Necesitas hablar? -preguntó discretamente, y le dio tiempo. Ella sacudió los hombros y se abrazó a él, sin dejar de sorber mocos e hipar. A él no le había dado tiempo si quiera de abrir sus brazos para recibirla, y ahora sacudía sus manos intentando darle palmaditas. -Me vas a manchar la camisa y es de seda.  
-Perdona, perdona -dijo entre sorbida y sorbida, y le soltó.  
-Mira, sé donde podemos hablar sin que nos moleste nadie. Te parece bien?  
-Fuera?  
-No, no, está aquí dentro, te va a encantar, ven.

Entraron a la zona de las habitaciones y él abrió la puerta de a única habitación vacía. Sin llegar a entrar, alargó la mano al interior, y sacó una vara larga de madera con un gancho en un extremo.  
-A que no te habías fijado en esto -dijo mientras utilizaba el gancho, para tirar de una argolla que pasaba desapercibida en el techo oscuro, sobre ellos. La trampilla se abrió y con ella se desplegaron unas escaleras.  
-Esto es genial...  
-Además, se han dejado mucha paja ahí dentro. se está muy bien.. subes? -Sin responder, ella se coló frente a él y comenzó a subir.

En cuanto estuvo arriba y comprobó que lo de la paja era cierto, se fue hasta el fondo de la buhardilla y se dejó caer con los brazos en cruz, sobre el montón de mayor tamaño. Eames llegó a tiempo para oír el "flas" y ver volar unas cuantas briznas de paja. "toc, toc, toc" sonó poco después. La respiración de Ariadne ahora sonaba más tranquila.  
-Ha sido horrible -dijo al fin, mirando fijamente al techo, que aún conservaba su hechura original. Entorno los ojos para impedir que siguieran saliendo lágrimas. -Todo se fue de control, y era una sola proyección.  
-Dom me dijo que te hirió, verdad?  
-Si solo fuera eso... Nunca creí que sentir tanto dolor fuera posible y Arthur, Arthur no hizo nada por calmarme! No me despertaba! Yo estaba sufriendo y él no hizo nada!... Sin embargo... fue todavía peor... -Ella reflexionaba mientras intentaba explicarse, y su compañero la escuchaba atentamente, sentado en el suelo, a un par de metros de distancia - les vi morir a los dos... Arthur... no puedo olvidarlo, aquella... cosa, con, con su hacha le... por la espalda, y yo lo vi todo y no podía hacer nada yo solo quería volver a tocar su cara, solo quería comprobar que eso no estaba pasando  
-Era solo un sueño... Ariadne, era un sueño. Tenlo claro, y no dejes que ese recuerdo te afecte, por muy horrible que haya sido. -"toc, toc, toc, toc" ...hubo una pausa y ella continuó.

-Cuando... cuando el monstruo ese me arrancó los dedos, y me cortó el otro brazo...  
-En serio te hizo eso? -Frunció el ceño al pensar en la gravedad del asunto.  
-Si, lo hizo... cuando pasó sentí tanto dolor que dejé de pensar con claridad. Sólo quería despertarme, intenté hacerlo, llevaba una pistola conmigo, pero no me daba cuenta de que los dedos de esta mano ya no estaban, y el otro brazo no se movía, no funcionaba, y en ese momento yo, solo quería salir, en ese momento aún sabía que si me moría volvería a la realidad, listo. Pero no me moría. Cuando al fin Arthur vino junto a mí, yo, me sentí a salvo, y me dije, "él podrá hacerlo, él sabe, él es el más profesional de todos" Así que confié en el...  
-Pero Arthur murió antes que tú en el sueño.  
-Cuando murió, yo le pedí que me matase, que me disparase, para poder volver. Pero él no lo hizo... aunque, no sé, nunca le había visto así...  
-Muerto?  
-No.. creo que estaba asustado.  
-Asustado... -alzó una ceja se giró para mirarla.  
-Recuerdo que agarró la pistola, y llegó a ponerla contra mi pecho, pero no apretó el gatillo. Era como si no se decidiese. Entonces, a Dom le degollaron ahí delante de nosotros, y casi a continuación, ese bicho le empalo, casi le partió por la mitad... fue muy rápido, creo que no llegó a darse cuenta. Pero me quedé sola, y viva, un rato más. No se que clase de mente sádica es la que tengo, ni cómo funcionan mis pensamientos. Pero esa cosa sabía que no estaba muerta, y se entretuvo un rato con sus cuerpos. Lo peor que puede pasarte después de ver morir a tus amigos, es ver como sus cuerpos son destrozados sin que puedas hacer nada... aunque por suerte, creo que se cansó de oír mis gritos.

Eames se quedó callado, con una expresión oscura. Ella ahora estaba completamente relajada.  
-Creo que esto es importante... Arthur.. estuvo mucho tiempo dudando sobre dispararte?  
-Tal vez, unos pocos minutos, no llegaría a cinco, pero... yo no dejé de insistirle y...  
-Vaya por Dios...  
-No es bueno, verdad... joder, me lo temía.  
-No quiero ser indiscreto, pero, -bajo el tono de su voz - esto es algo que necesito saber. Ha o... No. A ti.. te gusta el chico?  
-Eames!... ehrm... no.. no es eso...  
-Se que es algo difícil, pero debes decírmelo. Si entre vosotros dos ha ocurrido algo que os pueda comprometer en lo sentimental, pueden haber más problemas, por eso necesitamos saberlo.  
-Por.. por qué?  
-Piensa en Dom, y en Mal.  
-Pero esto no es para tanto!  
-Ariadne, los sentimientos, son más fuertes que la razón. La contradicen, la nublan y te hacen perder la objetividad. Lo peor es, que es imposible negarlos una vez que se generan. estar dentro de los sueños con alguien a quien aprecias o quieres, no es en sí un problema. El problema aparece cuando se dan situaciones críticas como la que habéis pasado ahora. Te he dicho que pensases en Cobb.. recuerdas lo que le pasaba con las proyecciones de Mal? Era incapaz de hacerle daño.

Recordó aquel momento en el fuerte nevado, cuando él no pudo dispararla a matar, a pesar de que la misión estaba a punto de hundirse. Y aquella otra vez, en que ella estaba herida en suelo, por culpa del disparo que ella misma le había dado. A pesar de que Mal le había apuñalado, a pesar de que estaba agonizando en el suelo, Dom no podía dejarla morir, no podía rematarla. Se sintió inquieta. "Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc" -jugó con su tótem compulsivamente, porque no se creía que eso fuera la realidad, pero lo era. Pensó en Arthur de nuevo, y cerró los ojos.  
-No puedo creérmelo... si tan sólo fue...

Cobb no se había sorprendido tanto en mucho tiempo. Arthur le miraba con las cejas arqueadas, y la boca entreabierta. Aún apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, con las manos juntas, los dedos extendidos, golpeando de vez en cuando su nariz y barbilla. Su compañero tardó un poco aún en recomponer un gesto que no delatara tanto su sorpresa, hasta que por fin se dejó caer en la silla a su lado. Le miró y se rió, incluso se puso algo colorado. Ladeó la cabeza y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro. Arthur se movió por el impacto, y no se permitió sonreír hasta entonces. Expulsó aire por la nariz cuando sintió sus mejillas encenderse.  
-No me lo puedo creer! -le dijo a su amigo, mirándole de medio lado.  
-Yo tampoco -apretó sus labios -Yo... no quería aceptarlo. No quiero. Es que, no le daba importancia, no creí que pudiese afectarme tanto. Y de verdad, lo siento. Te prometo que me entrenaré... para que esto o algo parecido no vuelva a pasar. Es más, creo que debemos entrenar tanto ella como yo, los dos juntos.  
-Sabes que eso nos quitará tiempo...  
-No tanto como conectarnos al juego. Tal vez baste tan solo con entrenar toda la tarde. Sí, creo que con eso bastará. A parte, quiero probar otra cosa, tengo una teoría...

-Artie, tienes suerte de que eres mi amigo desde hace años, y por eso, te comprendo. eres un profesional, así que confío en ti. Así que ahora, llamaré a Walls, le diré que todo va bien, y que ya hemos empezado a trabajar en el campo. Voy a salir, así que te dejo que vayas a buscarles, si quieres. Ya lo sabes, confío en ti.  
-Muy bien  
-Y discúlpate  
-Lo haré. -Cobb se levantó y sacó el móvil de un bolsillo. Volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa pícara, y le dio dos manotazos en la espalda.  
-Machote! ... -Le dejó solo, y él aprovechó para hundirse de nuevo entre sus brazos y respirar profundamente.  
-Joder... -se sacó el dado del bolsillo y lo comprobó, una y otra vez. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se mordió el pulgar. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza. estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Miró su tótem un rato más, antes de guardárselo. S estiró y miró alrededor. -A ver... dónde estáis...

Salió de la sala principal del taller y buscó por las estancias. Cuando llegó a la zona de las habitaciones, encontró la vara apoyada en la pared, entre las dos puertas, por lo que estaba muy visible. La cogió y buscó con la mirada en el techo. Enseguida localizó la argolla, la enganchó y tiró. Con el sonido de las escaleras desplegándose, el cuchicheo cesó, así que cuando él comenzó a subir todo estaba en silencio. Al llegar a una altura suficiente, asomó la cabeza, pero no pudo ver nada. Subió un par de escalones más y estiró el cuello. Giró la cabeza para mirar alrededor.  
-Bu!  
-Ah! "Plonc" -se golpeó la frente contra el último escalón. -Eres tonto! -exclamó como si fuese un niño - Ah... -Se tocó la frente donde el dolor palpitaba cada vez más fuertemente. Subió del todo con el ceño fruncido, y cuando estuvo arriba observó con mirada analítica aquella estancia de la que no sabía nada hasta aquel momento. En el fondo de la habitación, Ariadne se incorporó lentamente. Tenía el pelo lleno de briznas de paja. Eames les miró a ambos frunciendo sus labios para disimular su sonrisa, pero la expresión resultante delataba sus pensamientos por completo. Se acercó a su compañero, le miró de arriba a abajo, y le agarró por el hombro.  
-Ocurre algo? -preguntó molesto, y el chichón que crecía en su frente palpitó de forma tan amenazante como su mirada.  
-Nada, nada, potente...  
-Eh?  
-Eames...  
-Me callo, me callo  
-Necesito hablar a solas con...  
-Si, os dejo solos, lo único, no os aprovechéis de la paja. -Tosió y saludó con la cabeza a Ariadne antes de irse.

Arthur recogió de nuevo la escalera cuando su compañero se hubo marchado del todo. Ella no se movió. Miraba al suelo. Se acercó a donde estaba y dudó antes de sentarse a su lado. Se miraron sin mucha ilusión.  
-Lo siento mucho. Siento no haber podido sacarte de ahí, y que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso.  
-Acepto tus disculpas -dijo después de un rato. Él había comenzado a juguetear con unas cuantas briznas. - Ahora... quiero que me perdones tu a mí.  
-Y eso?  
-He tenido que contare a Eames, eso que pasó.  
-Ah... bueno.. no te preocupes por eso. Ahora también lo sabe Cobb. -Ella encogió las piernas y se llevó las manos a la cara, apartándolas hacia abajo, y se golpeó las rodillas, intentando disimular el nerviosismo. Giró los ojos y tomó aire antes de volver a mirarle. - Pensé, de verdad, que no íbamos a tener que llegar a este extremo. Es culpa mía, lo siento, no creí que me fuese a afectar... tanto... -Sus últimas palabras sonaban como si las hubiese pronunciado contra su voluntad.  
Ella se giró para mirarle de frente, y alargó la mano para acariciarle la cara, y masajear de vez en cuando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.  
-Mira, Arthur... está bien. Pero... aquello fue un sueño. Sí, fue largo, sí, fueron 6 días y 7 noches estupendas, pero aquel sueño acabó. Ayer pensé que lo tenías claro, cuando me lo comentaste. Comprendo que necesites tiempo para creerte tu mismo aquellas palabras. Pero, hazlo por ti, y hazlo por mí. Olvídalo, y no dejes que te afecte.

Él desvió la mirada mientras oía aquello, y tal vez parpadeó demasiado lentamente. Con delicadeza, acercó su mano a la de ella, y la apartó de su cara. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y asintió con seriedad.  
-Estás bien? -se sintió un poco culpable por lo que acababa de decir. Él volvió a asentir.  
-Hay una cosa más que necesito decirte. -Ariadne volvió a prepararse, ante una posible rebatida. -He... he acordado con Dom que esta tarde la íbamos a pasar nosotros dos entrenando, si a ti te parece bien, claro.  
-Entrenando, te refieres a que los dos compartamos sueños toda la tarde?  
-Sí  
-Quieres que nos volvamos a poner en peligro?  
-Ariadne, son sueños. Ahora les tienes miedo?  
-Ah... ah.. eh.. uh..  
-Dime, te preocupaste por lo que me pasó en el sueño? Dime al menos eso, sufriste por lo que me pasó?  
-Si... y.. por lo que le pasó a Dom, también, pero eso no significa que yo sienta algo po...  
-No, no voy por ahí. Deja ya ese tema. Quiero decir, tuviste miedo de que estuviese ocurriendo en realidad? De que en verdad no fueses a despertar? De que la masacre que presenciaste fuera real?  
-Pues... sí.  
-Entonces, no tienes excusa. Los dos, tenemos que entrenar.  
-Ah... -suspiró. -Bueno, tú ganas.

**8-8-8**

El lunes por la tarde, Eames entró al taller con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se encontró a sus compañeros soñando, así que mientras esperaba a que despertaran, llenó de borratajos la pizarra. Una respiración entrecortada le hizo saber que uno de ellos había despertado. Cobb le miró parpadeando rápidamente, hasta que asumió lo que pasaba. Se quitó el dispositivo del brazo, y leyó las cosas que habían sido escritas hasta aquel momento.  
-Entrenando? -Preguntó el recién llegado sin siquiera girarse, repasando, con el marcador en la mano.  
-Sí. Por suerte, las cosas van sobre su cauce y de paso, hemos hecho un par de descubrimientos útiles.  
-Oh, muy bien, -se giró para mirarle, y se tocó la nariz antes de repasar de nuevo la pizarra. -Yo tengo algo nuevo, que nos vendrá muy bien, también.  
-Si?  
-Si... cuando despierten, os lo cuento a todos. Les queda mucho?  
-Esta vez habíamos programado 10 minutos... -comprobó su reloj -Quedarán unos tres, o así. Si todo sale bien, primero debe despertar Ariadne, y luego él. -No había terminado la frase cuando ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Se humedeció los labios, mirando a los lados, y se frotó instintivamente la frente. Sonrió y saludó con la cabeza.  
-Buf... tengo la boca seca...  
-Oh... he traído... -Eames cogió uno de sus vasos de café favoritos de una bolsa repleta de ellos, y se lo puso sobre la mesa.  
-Gracias... -Otra fuerte aspiración. Arthur abrió mucho los ojos, y a continuación frunció el ceño.  
-Ha salido todo bien? -Preguntó Dominique.  
-Por mi parte bien -respondió Ariadne alegremente, y miró a su compañero con una sonrisa, pero el no la correspondió y se quitó su vía antes de salir bruscamente de la sala principal.  
-Qué ha pasado?  
-Comenzó a llover...  
-Ay, mi dulce Arthur y su orgullo herido...  
-No te burles de él, hombre -la chica intentaba reprimir su risa escondiendo la cara tras su mano.

La puerta crujió al abrirse y el aludido entró ajustándose el pantalón, con estilo. Dejó que la puerta se cerrase sola, con u suave golpe a sus espaldas, y echó una ojeada a la sala, como si intentase comprobar si habían hablado sobre él; su cara se iluminó al reparar en la pizarra.  
-Eso lo has escrito tú, Eames? Puede ser... lo que creo que es? -Eames sonrió más que satisfecho.  
-Venga, siéntate, para que os lo explique a todos. -Hizo un disimulado sprint y se sentó en su silla, sin notar las miradas jocosas de los demás. -Ok. Bueno, hoy, mientras Claire jugaba en clase, su marido, en el juego, le ha dado una noticia... esta que he escrito aquí. Dentro de una semana, se celebrará la primera convención nacional del Perfect Linewars Online. Y le ha dicho que quiere conocerla ahí. -Pausó al ver las primeras cejas levantadas. -Sí, sabemos cómo es ella, recluida en casa, y bla bla bla... PERO -resaltó la palabra de forma dramática. - resulta que la chica esta "en serio", "enamorada" de ese tal Reaper y se está planteando ir.  
De hecho... incluso ha hablado conmigo, no se, ahora de repente tiene confianza, y me ha contado que en vedad no le ha visto jamás, ni siquiera una foto, ni se ha atrevido a contactar con él fuera del juego y el programa de conversación de voz.

-Pero cómo va a estar enamorada de alguien a quien sólo conoce por su personaje?  
-Creo que.. esto es solo lo que yo creo, pero como chica... -tomó aire -creo que se siente tan sola y tan confundida, encerrada siempre en su cuarto, que se ha enamorado del primero que le ha bailado el agua, le ha mostrado un poco de afecto y la ha aceptado como es... aunque sea tras esa máscara, aunque todo entre ellos sea artificial.  
-Vaya... creo que te llamaré cuando Philippa empiece a darme problemas. -Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.  
-Es lo que he deducido, vamos... solo especulación. pero si quieres, ya sabes mi número. -miró rápidamente a los lados y puso una cara graciosa, intentando ocultar su pensamiento.  
-Claro... -Arthur, que estaba tomando notas en su cuaderno, alzó el bolígrafo y lo alanceó en el aire mientras hablaba. -Claro, ahora comprendo. Por eso se ha abierto a ti, Eames.  
-Yo no la he toca.. ahm, eso. Y, por qué?  
-De lo que tú has contado y lo que acaba de decir Ariadne, deduzco, creo, que el mayor problema de Claire es una gran falta de cariño y de confianza en sí misma, y la "presión" del exterior solo la hace sentirse más insegura. Por eso se encierra, para protegerse, posiblemente por culpa de lo que fuese le pasó con aquellas compañeras. Sin embargo, es posible que en verdad no le guste estar sola. Ha buscado afecto, aún fuera de su entorno más cercano, pero ha buscado afecto y se ha refugiado en la comunidad que ha encontrado en el juego. Gente que no la conoce pero la acepta y la admira. Luego viene el caso de Eames. A ti te está mostrando confianza porque...  
-Porque soy el profesor guapo. Tienes que reconocerlo.

NO, EAMES... -Si las miradas y palabras tuviesen filo, en ese momento el pobre falsificador estaría hecho trizas desparramadas por el suelo - Supongo que eres guapo, _para las quinceañeras_, pero, NO. -calmó su súbita pérdida de paciencia en un instante- eres el único adulto cercano a ella que le ha dejado hacer lo que quiere. Que ha decidido que, lo que ella quisiera hacer, que su vida, es más importante que cualquier cosa que en un principio debías de enseñarle. -Los demás comenzaron a asentir ante aquella resolución que e convirtió en obvia. Como quien descubre la cortina cuando ve los pies asomando por debajo y se encuentra a alguien escondido. -Y ademas, no la criticas por lo que quiera hacer con su tiempo.  
-Tienes razón, visto así.  
-Y ahora se está planteando "ir". Salir de casa... -comentó Dom.  
-Quizá se esté hartando de estar siempre encerrada en casa. Pero, no me fío. No es normal que de repente quiera intentar salir de su cuarto, de su casa, sola... Yo, si fuese ella, no me atrevería así de primeras.  
-Me comentó que pediría a Oriana, la asistenta de la casa, que le acompañase. Y tal vez si hace falta darle confianza, puedo ofrecerme voluntario a acompañarla, como refuerzo, qué os parece?  
-Eso está bien, porque justificaría que... pero eso sería suponer que ha decidido ir, definitivamente.

-Bueno, cuando habló conmigo, había empezado a hacer sus propios planes, y croquis. Resulta que la chica es rápida al pensar y sabe organizar estrategias muy rápido. Lo he apuntado por aquí... La convención, es en Austin. Ella mencionó los Autobuses Darkhound, para transportarse. el trayecto sería de unas 3 horas y media, 4 horas. Actualmente ella ya tiene en mente buscar alojamiento, y ha calculado los costes del viaje. Tan solo, necesita decidirse a ir.  
-Joder, esa sería nuestra oportunidad... -Arthur se mordió un dedo con ansiedad. -HAY que convencerla, DEBES convencerla, el trayecto sería el momento perfecto para hacer una extracción segura. Su tío es millonario así que no tendría problema en alquilarnos la línea por ese día... has mencionado a la asistenta... es comprable?  
-La tengo en el bote, querido. Tu déjamela una noche, y hará lo que le pida -Le miraron con estupefacción, pero nadie se atrevió a comentar nada.  
-Muy bien... Dom, podrías llamar a Walls y comentarle esto? tal vez pueda ir tramitando lo de la línea de autobuses y mover algunos hilos también, para quitar impedimentos que hagan que la chica se raje y decida no ir. Ya sabes.  
-Ok.  
-Excelente trabajo, Eames.  
-Espero que me lo agradezcas como es debido, chato.  
-Uhm... Muy...bien. Voy a llamar a los chicos del juego para que me informen como va el leveleo.  
-Hoy nos podremos conectar al fin? -A Ariadne se le iluminó la cara.  
-Sí, creo que deberíamos... aunque esta vez, tenemos otro objetivo.


End file.
